


Without Him (On Hold)

by hereallylikednewt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Dead Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereallylikednewt/pseuds/hereallylikednewt
Summary: What if ‘Insatiable’ had ended differently? What if the Oni had killed Stiles Stilinski instead? How would life play out with Allison in the pack? Scira. Mentions of former Scallison & Stalia. Marrish. Eventual Mallison (Malia x Allison)PLEASE READ: I have now, three months on, lost a substantial amount of the story, TWICE! So I don't know if I will carry this on, I do adore it, but I have more projects on, please comment if you'd like me to carry on!





	1. Insatiable (3x23) Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samantha and phoebe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samantha+and+phoebe).



** Chapter One: Insatiable Part One **

****

Allison, Kira, Isaac, Scott and Stiles stood outside _‘Oak Creek,’_ Scott had given his motivating speech and they were ready to save Lydia from Void. “I’m here to save my best friend.” Allison told them, it was true her and Lydia were close, nearly as close as Scott and Stiles _– nearly_ , but they didn’t have the history those two did. Scott looked at Stiles quickly and then snapped his eyes back to Allison.

 

“I came to save mine,” Scott smirked; Stiles shook his head and then patted his friends back weakly.

 

“I just didn't feel like doing any homework.” Isaac said jokingly. They were about to walk in, when Stiles froze on the spot; he placed his hands on the metal gate entrance and closed his eyes tightly, he tried to block out the banging noise inside his head; it seemed the closer they got to Void, the weaker he became. “Is he okay?” He heard Isaac’s voice echo, Stiles then felt comforting hands placed on his shoulders and he was lowered into a sitting position, he could hear their voices, but had no idea who was talking.

 

“Scott, I don’t think he can hear us,” Allison said worryingly, she bent down to Stiles’s eye level; Scott stood over the two, Isaac and Kira waited patiently, but they couldn’t hide their obvious worry for Stiles. Allison took hold of her friend’s hand, she held it tightly because Stiles’s grip was weak, “Hey Stiles,” she moved her hand down his wrist and felt his pulse, “Scott, he’s heart is pounding,” she looked up to see Scott was trying his best not to worry; he couldn’t lose his best friend. Stiles’s eyelids were still pressed together, “Stiles, can you open your eyes for me?” She asked. “Come on,” Stiles revealed his dark brown eyes, “It’s okay, you’re okay.” She reassured him, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Scott, Allison; we have to go.” Kira told them.

 

“Scott,” Allison looked up at him, “Find Lydia, we’ll look after him.” Scott didn’t move. “Scott go, he’ll be here when you get back.” She watched as he trailed into the building. “Stiles, can you get up?” The boy nodded, “Isaac help me.” Isaac and Allison both guided Stiles through; they stopped as Kira froze at the sight of her Mother. Allison linked her arm around Stiles’s shoulder, guiding him to a wall, helping him sit down, “Stay here, rest,” she ordered, before returning back to Isaac and Kira.

 

“Kira, turn around and go home. Take your friends with you.” Noshiko ordered.

 

“I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You.” Kira spat angrily, she trailed her eyes to Stiles, “He doesn’t deserve to die.” The Oni looked at Stiles, this snapped Allison out of her comfort zone; she reached for an arrow and held it up.

  
“Call them off.” Allison ordered, she looked at Stiles as he fought for consciousness. 

 

“You think you can take him alive? You think you can save him?” Noshiko asked.

 

“What if we can?” Kira questioned.

 

“I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friend is gone.” Noshiko told them.

 

 “I’m not gone just yet,” Stiles muttered weakly, his head was lying against the wall, as his body remained still, he was losing and everyone knew, “Don’t act like I’m already dead,” he fought to keep his eyelids open, his eyes met Allison’s, she looked at him, worried, “It’s okay.”

 

Kira turned her attention back to her now silent Mother, “Maybe Stiles doesn’t have to die. Maybe Rhys didn't have to die either.” Kira said trying to reach the heart in her Mother.

 

“I see I'm no longer the Fox now, Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury.” Noshiko squeezed the firefly in her hand and the Oni disappeared.

 

“Mum!” Kira stepped forward, “What if you kill Void and Stiles dies too?” She exclaimed.

  
“Then he dies a hero, but we can’t let Void get any stronger.” Noshiko told her daughter, “And Stiles,” she said looking at the boy, “I’m sorry.”

 

There was a moment of silence, until Noshiko’s cheeks flushed, remaining colourless as she looked at the firefly in her hand, “What’s going on?” Stiles asked pushing himself off the wall, Allison held her hand to up to make sure he stayed still.

 

“Oh Stiles, that means there’s been a change in ownership.” Void Stiles chuckled, “They belong to me now.” Allison held her bow up and moved herself towards Stiles; Kira drew her sword as her Mother ran into the shelter of the doorway.


	2. Insatiable 3x23 Part Two

** Chapter Two: Insatiable Part Two **

****

Allison Argent watched in pure horror as Isaac got torn apart by the Oni, he looked at her as he roared, turning to kick one down, “How do we stop them?” Isaac asked Noshiko.

 

“You can’t!” She shouted.

 

Stiles’s body fought against him, his limbs growing weaker and his heartbeat slowing, he lifted himself up off the ground; he weakly fell into the wall, but guided his frame over to Void, who was hiding behind a piece of metal gate, watching the action. “You won’t win.” He said weakly, he watched as his counterpart smirked and turned his head to him, “People like you never win, you watch the fight and never fight it, if I was strong, I would kill you.” He told him, Void Stiles held his hand up to stop Stiles from speaking.

 

“How can you win, Stiles? I’ve been inside your head remember, I know you want to die and I think you should, but how could you win against me? I’ve been fighting for so long.” Void Stiles cackled.

 

“At least I have family who fight for me, you’re alone.” Stiles spat, he turned to see Allison holding her arrow towards an Oni. Void Stiles ran closer to the action, Stiles noticed an Oni being suspicious near Allison; it wasn’t fighting, it was just standing waiting with a sword in hand. Allison shot the arrow into the Oni attacking Isaac, time froze, as it dropped its weapon and reached for its chest, after it pulled it out of its chest, it disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke.  Stiles then noticed the Oni near Allison lean in closer to her.

 

Stiles started to run, his body was still shutting down, but he used the love he stored for his friend to carry on, he was already dead and she still had a life, _a life he had to save_. He saw her smile at Isaac, she never once even noticed Stiles charging towards her, because it all happened so fast. One second they’d finally won, the next she was tumbling to the ground after being pushed by Stiles.

 

The Oni plunged the sword into Stiles’s side as his target was now face-first on the floor. Allison heard Stiles’s throat as he moaned in pain, she placed her grazed palms on the ground, rolling around to see. The sword was still in Stiles, he was facing her, but his eyes were lost, looking up at the sky as he concealed a scream of pain. As the Oni retracted the sword from Stiles’s side, he stumbled on the spot; one by one the enemies disappeared along with Void. Oak Creek was silent for a moment, then they all heard Lydia’s banshee scream of Stiles’s name rip the silence in half. “Stiles...” Allison muttered, the injured boy was somehow still upright.

 

Allison heard the high-pitched sound of the gate opening and ricocheting off the wall, as Scott McCall crashed through, sliding past the shell-shocked Allison to reach Stiles as the boy crumbled down. Scott brought Stiles into a lying position as they both crashed down onto the ground; their breathing both laboured, Scott brushed Stiles’s sweat ridden hair from his forehead and made sure he was balanced on his knees comfortably, he held him like a baby; _safe and sound._ “Scott---I had to save Allison,” the boy cried in agony, “I had to save your first love—” Allison got into a sitting position and held her knees close to her chest. “I was already---alr—dying, how’s Lydia?”

 

“She’s fine,” Scott’s words tumbled out in a haze, “She’s fine.” Allison dropped her bow, bolting to their aid, her fingers shook as she fumbled with her jacket button to take it off, she folded it, placing it on Stiles’s wound, he hissed in pain. He turned his attention to the girl. In the eleven months he had known her, he’d grown fond of her, like she was his big sister, he placed his hand on top of hers, she looked at him.

  
“Stiles,” she took hold of his hand, holding it tight.

 

“Allison—you can’t save me, go to her...” Stiles coughed, “Go to Lydia.” He sobbed, “Please...Ally” Allison blinked tears down her cheeks; she bent down; planting a kiss on her saviours raven black hair.

 

“Thank you,” she sobbed, rising from the spot, their fingers remained locked until she allowed herself to pull away, to run inside and locate Lydia, who had isolated herself in the small corridor.

 

Stiles redirected his attention to Scott, who was looking at his gaping wound. “Scott—stop, it’s fine...this was always going to happen.” He said out of breath, “One of us, you and I, the original two _– the original pack_ ; one of us was going to die for it.”

 

“Stiles, no.” Scott cried, “I can save you.” He nodded as Stiles shook his head, “I can save you!” He screamed as he held him closer, “I have too; it can’t end like this, not like this! I can’t fight a monster with your face, not if you die, I need your strength. Hold on for us, _hold on for me_.” Stiles coughed deeply, Scott held him closer, blood trailed out of Stiles’s mouth, running down his cheek, “No, oh God no.”

 

“You’re my brother, you know that right?” Stiles questioned as tears filled his eyes; Scott nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. “Always and forever, I’m so glad I met you in the sandbox—I’m so happy it was you there--”

 

“Stiles....this isn’t right.” Scott wailed, “You and I, best friends _forever._ ”

  
“Forever seems to have been cut short.” Stiles laughed sadly, “That’s okay though, I hate films with _happily ever after_ ,--tell my D-ad that I’ll be with Mum now and I love him,” Scott nodded, “Tell our Mum,” Scott choked on a sob, Stiles sometimes called Melissa _‘Mum,’_ but only on rare occasions, like Mother’s day and Christmas. “That she helped me and--”

 

“I know, _she knows_.” Scott told him, “Please Stiles.”

 

“Scott---” The weak boy choked, he studied his best friend’s eyes as his felt his own life fade, he reached his hand up, Scott took it, holding it close, Stiles’s eyes started to close, his voice came out, barely a whisper, “Goodbye.” His head fell back into Scott’s upper chest, his chest stopped rising,   his body went limp in his brother’s arms and his eyes stayed open, looking into the midnight sky.

 

The footsteps of Chris Argent running down broke the silence, he had his gun in his hand; he stopped, catching himself by the gate, “Oh no,” were the only two words his mind could form. He charged past Isaac, who was sat, crying, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t care; he had felt everything Stiles had felt, it hurt like hell. Kira was leaning into her Mum for comfort, as she cried.

 

Chris fell down by the side of Scott cradling Stiles closely in his arms, “Scott...”

 

“He’s not gone.” Scott wailed, not tearing his eyes from Stiles, “He can’t be gone.” Chris sighed deeply, leaning forward to close Stiles’s eyes, “No.”

 

“Dad?” Allison’s voice wept, he looked up to see Allison guiding Lydia out of the gate. Lydia separated from her, falling down by the side of Scott, burying her face into Scott’s shoulder; Allison and her Dad were able to separate Stiles from the Alpha’s grip as Lydia held him close, Scott’s face fell into her shoulder, she comforted him as he wept.

 

Allison made sure Stiles’s body was safely secure in her Dad’s arms; she interlocked her fingers with Stiles’s hair, kissing his temple once more, “It should have been me, Dad,” Chris’s eyes dilated, looking at his daughter, “he pushed me out of the way,” her throat cracked, “It should have been me,” she repeated.

  
“He saved you,” Scott’s voice broke, Allison turned, he was still tucked into Lydia, “And that only means he loved you, he loved everyone.”

 


	3. The Divine Move Part One

** Chapter Three: The Divine Move Part One **

****

**This will mainly be set from Allison’s POV because she _of course_ wasn’t in this episode, I can’t rewrite the whole thing – I’d be here forever. **

Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey and Lydia Martin were sat in the police station; they were trying their best to ignore the screaming and crying of Sheriff Stilinski as he mourned his son’s death. Scott hadn’t said a word since the incident; it had been up to Allison and her Father to make up a cover story about a car robbery gone wrong. Allison, Isaac and Lydia than had to repeat the story to the cops, Scott just stayed silent as his mind was overtaken by memories of his brother; the cops took this as shock and grief _– which it was._

 

He felt a hand clasp his, it was Allison; he looked into her brown eyes, she was still crying, but she was silent and seemed to have come to terms with what happened.

 

Scott’s crying was noticeable as it sounded more like choking.

 

Allison was against her Father’s original story, it made Stiles’s death sound senseless; instead they said that he pushed Allison out of the way of the attackers, it made his death sound heroic, like he was. Allison was still a little overwhelmed by the fact that her friend had sacrificed himself for her.

  
“Scott?” The distraught and a shattered voice of Melissa McCall came from the doorway, Scott’s fingers impulsively separated from Allison’s; he leapt into his Mother’s opens arms. She held her tender son intimately, they both wailed into each other’s shoulders; Scott nestled closely to her. Allison broke at the scene, she burst into silent tears and her head fell limply onto Isaac’s shoulder; he placed an arm around her; gently his head landed on hers. Lydia weakly linked her fingers with Allison’s open hand. “What happened?!” Melissa cried.

 

“He--”Scott cut himself off, the words hurt to say and his throat was so raw from the pain he had gone through. “He---” _He couldn’t do it_ , the words didn’t form in his mouth properly; Melissa stroked his brown hair and told him it was alright.

 

“Ms McCall,” Isaac’s voice broke the tension, but even his voice sounded saddened by the loss, Melissa looked down at him; he was being laid on by a crying Allison. “I heard everything Scott and Stiles said to each other in the end; I think Scott is trying to tell you that Stiles mentioned you, I think he was trying to say he loved and needed you.”

 

“Thank you Isaac,” Melissa choked, “I needed to hear that.” Her eyes snapped to her ex-husband who stepped out of the office. “Because Stiles was my son too and his death is going to be hard for all of us.” She knew that Mr. McCall had always been a bit wary of her relationship with Stiles; he always questioned why she treated him like a son, why she brought him clothes after his Mum died, why she brought him new school shoes when the old ones tore and why she _loved_ him. He saw it then, in her eyes; Stiles meant to the world to her, he had for over a decade and now he was gone, Melissa McCall had lost her son. “Scott, you stay here with them, I’m going to see to Noah.”

 

Her son nodded, she helped him take a seat between Lydia and Allison; the two girls then took his hands to try and console the boy. Melissa walked past Raphael and walked into the office containing the heartbroken Father.

 

* * *

 

 “Stiles is dead!” Ethan shouted without any emotion or compassion present in his rough voice, he didn’t notice how Derek shifted at the words. “What do you think we’re going to do?” He asked, he was being harsh towards Derek; he had no idea what Stiles meant to the pack, how much people loved and cared for him.

 

“I think Danny won't believe you. And Lydia would never run and hide.” Derek concluded swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“Why? Stiles is dead now, why would she fight?” Aiden asked.

 

“Because of Scott!” Derek roared, the twins shook at the sound of the angry, but broken voice of Derek Hale. “You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader.

You fight for a leader's cause!” He told them, he knew what Scott’s cause was and he held it dear to his heart.

 

“What cause?” Aiden asked.

 

“Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight.” Derek growled, the twins stared at him for while, “Leave me alone.” He barked, the two walked out giving him an odd stare as they exited the room.

 

Derek leant back on his desk and planted his face into his rough hands; he wiped his face to stop himself from crying. He reached for his phone and looked for the certain contact he wanted to speak to; he waited for it to dial, _“Hey this is Stiles, you missed me! Leave a message after the tone.”_ The voice sounded happy and jumpy, like Stiles had been before Void took over.

 

Derek froze before speaking, “I was so hell bent on keeping Scott safe from the world Peter forced him into; I never knew what it was doing to you. I rarely let people in my life who make me laugh and smile,” Derek spoke gently, even though the beep to end the message went off, he carried on speaking, “Scott could have lost anyone and it would have broke him, but not as much as you. He might not function right without you, we all won’t.” The ringing of his phone shocked him and he looked down to see Chris Argent’s contact, he coughed and then answered, “Hello?”

 

“Derek, are the twins with you?” He asked.

 

“They just went outside,” Derek hesitated, “Why?”

 

“Allison has a way to kill the Oni, she’s already killed one of them, tell the twins to meet us at the school in two hours; this ends tonight.” He told him, “No one else dies.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Divine Move Part Two

** Chapter Four: The Divine Move Part Two **

****

Melissa and Allison walked into the hospital together, Nurses gave Melissa a comforting look, but also bemused as to why she would return after hearing the news, but she had work to do for the pack, shielding Stiles’s body from anyone, especially Void, that’s why Allison had come.

 

“I really don’t know why you are here Allison?” Melissa questioned, “You should be getting ready to kill that _son of a bitch_ who murdered my son.”

 

“Well, Scott wanted someone to protect the hospital; he went with Lydia and Kira to find answers from Deaton. Derek and the twins are planning with Isaac and my Dad.” She took a deep breath in, “In all seriousness...I just want to see _him_.” Melissa stopped them from walking, she looked at her with big brown eyes, “I need to see him.” Melissa took her arm and guided her through a restricted area; through into the morgue – _no one was in._

 

“Allison, are you sure?” Melissa questioned, the young girl nodded her head; Melissa walked to a door and used her key to unlock it, then she pulled the draw containing the body of Stiles Stilinski open. Allison slowly peeled back the blue cover; she bit her lip, turning away, “Allison?”

 

“He died for me.” Allison cried, “Why would he do that?”

 

“Because you were Scott’s first love and Scott meant the world to him,” Melissa covered him back up.

 

Suddenly, screaming echoed throughout the hospital, followed by fast paced running and the light flickering on and off, “My bow’s in the car.” Allison regretted leaving it, but she thought it would have raised questions at the front desk; she pulled out her gun that her Dad had given her, pulling it back, as she went for the door, but stopped when two Oni’s appeared in front of her, “Shit.” Melissa pulled back on her top; the attackers stayed still.

 

“What are they doing?” Melissa asked.

 

“Waiting for their leader,” a chilling, but heartbreakingly familiar voice came from behind the Oni, the two masked men separated to reveal Void Stiles, “They’re very obedient.” He smiled evilly, Allison’s nostrils flared at the sight of him; she stepped forward, but Melissa kept a firm grip on her. “So on edge Allison,” he coughed slightly, Allison smirked, “What?”

  
“You’re weak, Stiles wasn’t meant to die and you’re nothing without his strength.” Allison shouted, “You’ll lose.”

 

“Oh, I never lose,” he chuckled, “He was a decoy, he would have died anyway.”

 

“Don’t talk about him like he was nothing,” Melissa barked, “You come in here wearing his face, you don’t own it! He did.”

 

Void Stiles stepped forward, he held his hands out; Melissa dragged Allison back, he stopped at the sight of his vessel, “I was fond of Stiles, I liked him; all the power he could have from a bite, but he just liked being human.” He placed his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, “But I’m all for a fair fight,” he held his hand back, one of the Oni was clasping Allison’s bow, it clashed down on the ground. “Pick it up.” Void ordered.

 

Allison bent down, grasping it, “What now?” The other Oni tossed her quiver over; she flung it over her back.

 

“That Oni that killed this poor boy here,” Void said looking down at Stiles, “Was meant to kill you.”

 

“Why _Allison_?” Melissa asked, “What would you get out of killing her?”

 

“Grief,” Void smiled, “See with Stiles, you get slight relief, he was already dying; you Allison, are as fit as a flea.”

 

“So what’s your play?” Allison asked.

 

“This is my play,” an Oni grasped Allison’s arm.

 

“Allison!” Melissa shouted.

  
“What are you doing?” Allison questioned.

 

“Taking you to the real action.” Another Oni appeared by Allison, it clasped her wrist and she disappeared; she was thrown to the ground outside the main school doors, she lay there, unconscious, as Void rained hell on Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

 

* * *

 

  
Allison awoke to the sound of Scott, Kira and Lydia’s panicked voices, she cracked her eyes open; her vision revealed a blurry image of a very jumpy, upset and tired Scott McCall. His forehead was creased in concern, he had large bags under his eyes and he looked damaged, his Bambi-like eyes eyeballed Allison for a while, before his weak voice finally asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Allison answered; she felt his hands guide her up, “Void---”

 

“He did this?” Kira questioned, Allison turned her head towards her and nodded, “Why didn’t he want you at the hospital?”

 

“It’s a massacre at the hospital,” Allison started, “Void told me I didn’t belong there, that the fight was here.”

 

“It is,” Lydia placed a hand on Allison’s shoulder, “You okay?”

 

“I’m good,” she linked her hand with her friend’s, “I need to warn; it’s hard to see Void, it’s hard to deal with him, because it’s _his_ face.”

 

“How do we fight someone...who has the face of a person we loved?” Kira questioned.

 

“The plan is to kill _him_ ,” Scott placed his hands on the main school doors, “That’s the plan I’m going with.”

 

It wasn’t their school; it looked like a dream, but more of a nightmare.

 

Snow was slowly falling on them, but the fallen snow was dark grey and had multiple footprints in. It seemed to be a Japanese garden, but the presentation was messed up; it was like it had been built for a fight then knocked down in anger. “What is this?” Allison asked.

 

“You ruined the plan,” a creepy slow voice said from close by, the door slammed shut, “I was fond of Stiles, I felt protective over him, but he died because of his hero complex.”

 

“That’s what Stiles was - _a hero_.” Scott shouted, “And you killed him.”

 

“Oh Scott, I didn’t kill him; the Oni did. The only reason the Oni were here was because of you,” the voice laughed, all four of them turned to see a bandaged man with metal teeth, “I told Stiles we would kill his friends one-by-one, starting with either Allison or Lydia, but no...he died instead.”

 

“Stop talking about Stiles, you killed him!” Scott spat, “What the hell is this? Where are we?”

 

“Between life and death,” the man cackled, four Oni surrounded them; Allison drew an arrow and held it up towards one of them, Kira took a hold grip of her sword and Scott stepped forward.

 

“We’re in Bardo,” Lydia said stepping behind her friends.

 

“But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia.” The bandaged man chuckled, “Stiles is dead and now everyone he cared about is dying too.”  


“You love talking in riddles don’t you,” Allison shouted, “Can you ever just get to the point?”

 

“I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Allison. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now, the animal clinic.” He laughed at her, Allison drew back an arrow and let it loose on him, it landed in his torso, “You’re going to have to try a little harder,” he pulled the arrow out, “Because you can’t kill me as easily as the Oni killed Stiles.” He snapped it in half and dropped it to the ground, “Now shall we start?”

 

The Oni drew their swords, “Lydia, get back!” Allison ordered, her friend ran behind the safety of a small bridge, Allison knew one day she needed to train her friend in hand to hand combat. “What’s your play?” Allison asked again.

 

“To win the game,” he told her, “I was going to get Scott to kill Stiles.” He said, he stepped closer to Allison; Scott stayed nearby, “Do you know the ritual of seppuku?”

 

“Stop questioning us; just tell us what you _want_!” Allison screamed, Scott firmly placed his hand around her wrist, pulling her out the way, “Why are you doing all this?”

 

The bandaged man ignored her and stepped back, “When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honour, but that's not the cut that kills him.” The pack stayed silent and waited for him to reach his point, “The killing stroke is made by his Kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana.”

 

“Let me guess,” Lydia used all her strength to step forward, but Allison held her arm up to protect her, “Scott was Stiles’s Kaishakunin and you wanted Scott to kill him.”

 

“Clever, Lydia.” He said roughly, “But you see, now that Stiles is dead; I’m going to have fun with the people he loved. You’re still going to die Allison...”

  
“No.” Scott’s eyes glowed red, “Listen to me,” he growled, “No one else dies.”

 

“If Allison does not kill herself with the help of her Kaishakunin, Lydia, then everyone touched by an Oni’s blade will die.” He roared.

 

An Oni swung its sword at Kira and she held it off with her blade, Allison drew her bow and ran Lydia away from the fight, Scott stood his ground and roared as loud as he could. Allison managed to kill two Oni’s, but everyone she killed; another one took its place. This was odd, because Kira was sure there was a set amount of Oni; this made her question her own mind. “How are we here?” Scott asked as he leant into Kira’s back.

 

“I don’t know, a month ago I hadn’t even touched a sword!” Kira shouted over the noise.

 

Allison drew her last arrow; it deflected off the Oni, “I’m out!” She shouted, she ducked by Lydia, “It should have been me; Stiles would have known what to do.”

 

“Stiles saved you, we just need to win.” Lydia sighed, “We need to find a way.”

 

Allison got back up onto her feet, she watched as the Oni knocked Kira’s sword out her hand and it was knocked near Allison’s feet. She was about to clasp it and be the hero that Stiles was, but then a white pale, almost transparent hand wrapped around it; she looked up to see Stiles, straight away she knew it wasn’t Void, _it was Stiles_. He was wearing the blood-soaked top he died in, his face was pale white and he had the hint of a smile on his cheeks, “No need to do that.” He rose from the spot and placed the sword into a shocked Kira’s hand.

 

“Stiles?” Scott questioned.

 

“Yes, I know, I died last night and I remember dying,” Stiles said, he hit his hand off his chest, “And I’m still dead, but I’m stuck in Limbo because of Void.” He walked to the creepy man who once haunted his dreams, “Because of you.”

 

“You’re stuck here Stiles, unless Allison--”

 

“I’m dead, not thick!” He screamed, “I’m stuck here because I am connected to you, I’ll be stuck here until they stop you; that’s why you wanted me to stay alive, that’s why you wanted to kill Allison.” He flipped around, turning his attention to his friends, “You need a divine move, you need to win.”

 

“My Dad told me about that,” Kira told him, Stiles winked at her, turning towards the Nogitsune.

 

“This is all an illusion! Don’t fight them. It looks real and it feels real, but guys, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion!” Stiles shouted, “Go, now!” All four of them walked forward getting hit by Oni’s blades, by the end they pushed the door open and they fell into the school corridor. 

 

“We’re okay,” Scott said brushing down his shirt, they all turned back and Stiles was gone, “Stiles saved us.”

 

“And we need to save him now,” Allison sighed, “Because he’ll be trapped with that thing, if we don’t.”

 

 


	5. The Divine Move Part Three

Allison Argent hovered in the hallway of her high school, slowly breathing out, a cold shiver claiming her body. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she brushed past them, stepping in front of all of her friends; they had seen Stiles, this wasn’t one of those times that she was imagining something, like she had with her Mother shortly after her death. They had seen Stiles, he had been real, but he was a ghost, he was a lost soul who wanted to save his friends one last time. “What do we do now?” Lydia’s voice echoed behind Allison, the archer closed her eyes to stop her head from banging, seeing Stiles had disoriented her, she hadn’t seen him since he was dying in Scott’s arms, begging her to go and find Lydia; she was trying to deny it, but she felt guilty. “Allison?” 

“Yeah,” she turned on the spot, “Sorry, just thinking.”

Scott stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, “It hurt to see him, but he saved us.”

“He already saved me, it’s been six hours since he died and I feel---” her sentence was cut off prematurely when Scott was hauled backwards and thrown into the locker, hitting the ground, unconscious, “Scott!” Allison looked up to see Void looking down at Scott, she darted grabbing Lydia’s hand and guided her to safety. Kira went for her sword, but Void grabbed her wrist, hitting her head off the locker, she fell down next to Scott.

“This was my game,” Void spat, he turned back to Lydia and Allison, whose fingers were interlocked as one, “Do you think you or Stiles can beat me at my game?”

“Yes!” Allison screamed back, his nostrils flared and he advanced towards them; Allison wanted to stay put, claim her ground. Lydia drew her friend back and they started the run backwards to escape him, to escape the demon wearing Stiles Stilinski’s face.

“Divine move? Divine move?” Void questioned as he quickened in speed, “You can kill the Oni, but me...me,” Allison’s hand tightened on Lydia’s, both their knuckles turning chalk-white, “I am thousand years old, you can’t kill me!” He screamed, his voice sounded off and nothing like Stiles at all, he had really shown them the monster, behind the face.

As he came to a standstill, Lydia pondered a thought for a second, “But we can change you!” She barked, Allison shot her vision to her best friend, who looked at her biting her bottom lip.

“What?” Void asked as Allison’s lips mouthed the same word.

“You forgot about the scroll,” Lydia said, turning her attention back to the Nogitsune. 

Allison smirked, looking at him, “The Shugendo scroll,” she finished, both of them beamed in pride, Allison’s eyes found Scott’s as he guided Kira off the ground, they started to tiptoe towards them, he nodded, blushing his finger over his lips to tell her to remain silent.

“Change the host,” Void’s voice shook in fear, he swallowed the dread.

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf,” Stiles’s voice echoed around the hall, the real Stiles, the one still trapped in Bardo. Allison felt the rush of pain, but happiness run down her spine once more at the sound of his voice, but she brushed past it.

Scott’s teeth buried themselves in the Nogitsune’s upper shoulder; the monster roared in agony, he shook as the bite took over his system and he just stared at the Alpha as he pulled back. Scott eyeballed Void’s eyes, not seeing Stiles in them at all, so he didn’t hurt; he watched as Kira buried her sword into the Nogitsune’s chest, the creature’s moaning stopped as Kira retracted the weapon away. He crumbled onto his knees, coughing out deeply, it sounded like he was choking. A single fly escaped his mouth, travelling away from them, it was a desperate attempt to survive, but Isaac Lahey was just on time, to shut him away in the box, never able to hurt people ever again.

Allison laughed a little, stunned that Isaac had arrived right on time; she turned back to the empty vessel, it convulsed before stopping, the eyes staring forward, cracks appeared across his face and the lifeless body fell to the ground, turning to dust. 

Lydia went to speak, but the doors behind Kira and Scott swung open, a freezing chill gathering at their feet; stood in the frame was Stiles, smiling, “Goodbye,” the wind picked up his voice, echoing it around, he slowly started fading into nothingness, a proud smirk visible, until he was gone. The door slammed shut, once again leaving them in silence.

“Stiles...” Scott’s voice wobbled, it was inaudible and broken. He stared at the door, one tear planted itself on his cheek and the rest ran like a flowing stream, but they were silent. His throat cracked and he looked down at the ground, Allison looked between Kira and Lydia, who were looking away, tears forming. Isaac held the box close, watching them all, wanting to make the pain go away, but he couldn’t. Allison stepped forward, placing her hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“...... Scott,” she spoke with caution, not wanting to break him.

“He’s dead, Allison.” Scott stated, like he had only just realised, “Oh my God, he’s never coming back,” he twisted his body around and his face fell into her shoulder, he wailed as he tightened his arms around her. Allison hovered her arms out, before placing them onto his back, holding onto him for dear life as he emptied the content of his heart onto her shoulder.

Lydia’s eyes found Isaac's, they both gave each other a saddened smile, Lydia’s faded after a while and she stumbled into the lockers, holding onto the edge to keep her balance, “Lydia?” Isaac questioned, concerned. Allison and Scott separated, turning their attention to their friend.

“Lydia, you okay?” Allison asked, worried.

“Aiden!” She darted away towards the doors, leaving all of them stood, predicting what she felt; they all bolted after her.

Lydia froze crashing into a wall; she watched the scene in front of her; Ethan crying into the shoulder of his dead twin, Lydia’s lost love. From her throat, came a sob, so raw it caused her physical agony; she thought all her pain had been used up over the cause of the last ten hours of her life, but it seemed, there was still more to come. She tried to breathe in, but it ended up being a choked sob. As she fought to breathe, her body began grieving; she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Footsteps echoed behind her, at that moment, she didn’t care if it was Scott, Allison, Isaac or Kira – she just needed to be in their arms, she turned back crashing into the welcoming arms of Scott, who held her close, coaxing her head into his shoulder. 

Allison stepped forward; wrapping herself around the pair, taking them both into a well deserved hug, but the archer had one question rolling inside her head. 

What next?


	6. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cutting Isaac and Ethan out, for one is because it is way too many characters to remember for me to write, I don’t want to factor in more people to season four and five, apart from Allison. This chapter really explains the move, unlike the show.

 

Allison Argent hadn’t slept in days, not since Stiles and Aiden had died. The sickening sensation she felt in the pit of her stomach never faded, if anything, over the week of planning both boys funeral, the knot in her stomach tightened and tightened, it was getting harder for her to even breathe. She couldn’t even find comfort in the fact she had been staying at Scott’s, along with the rest of the pack or in darker terms, what was left of the pack.

 

She was propped up by the foot of Scott’s bed, where Lydia and Kira were sleeping soundly; Scott had taken shelter in his Mum’s bed, after giving away his room up for the girls. Ethan had taken the living room sofa, whilst Isaac took the floor. Allison wasn’t supernatural, but she knew everyone was asleep; she had her head laid on a pillow, her grey pyjamas clung to her, but offered her no warmth, only the luminous green sleeping bag supplied by Melissa was isolating her in a cocoon of warmth.

 

She was staring at the ceiling, as the morning sun beamed through the blinds; it was nearly time to bury Stiles Stilinski and Aiden Steiner in the soil, to steal the pain inside, to lay them down, which to Allison, was the worst part, this was it, the last time they would ever say goodbye.

 

“Allison, you awake?” Lydia yawned, extending her feet as she stretched.

 

“Yeah,” she sighed, “Is Kira?”

 

“No, she’s still asleep.” Lydia sat up, allowing the duvet to swiftly fall down of her shoulders, “Did you sleep?”

 

“Not really,” Allison unzipped the sleeping back, extending all her muscles and standing up, “What time is it?”

 

“Nine,” Lydia said, her eyes studying Scott’s wall clock, “Two hours.”

 

“Yeah and they both get to finally rest,” Allison brushed her hair back, looking at her friend, “We should wake Kira and start getting ready, we promised Melissa we’d would let Scott and Ethan sleep, so I’ll go and wake her up quietly. Can you wake up Isaac so he can go and buy breakfast from somewhere? It doesn’t even matter where, McDonald's would even suffice...he knows who’s eats meat and who doesn’t. I’ll get Kira to phone Derek, he’s been staying with the Sheriff.”

 

“Really?” Lydia asked.

 

“Yeah, he didn’t want to tell anyone,” Allison told her, “He just wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong, you know, he lost his son.”

 

“I get it,” Lydia trailed out the room, quietly bouncing down the steps.

 

Allison advanced towards the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Kira’s shoulder, she tapped her lightly, “Kira, we need to get up now,” the Kitsune’s eyes blinked open and she smiled sadly up at her friend, “Morning.”

 

“Is it already time?” Kira questioned, Allison nodded, “Oh, this is going to be hard.”

 

Allison left Kira to phone Derek as she trailed off to Melissa’s room, she cracked the door open; Scott was passed out, curling his body into a foetal position covered by the duvet, whilst Melissa was sat next to him, twiddling her finger in his dark brown locks. The Mother had tears already forming in the slits in her eyes, she blushed past them, when she noticed Allison, “You wanted me to wake you up.”

 

“Yes, thank you Allison,” Melissa said smoothly.

 

“Melissa, I get that Stiles was like Scott’s brother, but when they became friends and sealed that deal, you did too. When you met the small, four year old boy, you knew that he’d be trouble. He lost his Mum and you were there, you became his Mum, even I could see that. You lost your son and I am so very sorry.” Allison spoke with a hushed tone, but her voice broke as her bottom lip quivered, “He was my brother too and I miss him, I can’t sleep or think, it’s just....Stiles...was such a big part of my life, in such a small amount of time.”

  
“Oh Allison....he always had that effect on people.” Melissa rose from the spot, “Come on, Scott wanted me to give you girls something.” She slightly leant on the bed, making sure she didn’t make up to much noise; Scott curled into his pillow, bringing his knees closer to his chest in his sleep, Allison grinned at him.

 

Melissa walked over with a pile of multicoloured flannels; she placed them, ever so carefully into Allison’s open arms, the archer’s heart skipping a beat when her hands fumbled forward, making sure not one of them dropped from her grasp. “He wants each of you to wear one, they were Stiles’s, he had an obsession with them. That’s not even a quarter of them.” She laughed off, swallowing the pain in her throat, “Ethan is wearing Aiden’s jacket, but everyone else should wear one of these, it’s just ….Sc.Scottants it.”

 

“Sure,” Allison’s whole frame shook, “Thanks, they remind me of him so much.”

  
“Go and get ready,” Melissa dragged a green flannel of the top of the pile, it was lined with black, “I’ll have this one.”

 

“I think Lydia will still want to colour coordinate all of us,” Allison giggled, she looked through the pile, locating a red, black and white flannel, one Stiles had always had a soft spot for. She lay it down at the end of the bed, “Just for Scott,” she backed out, closing the door behind her, placing her hand over her mouth as she tried to conceal her emotions.

 

She walked into the bedroom, Kira was still on the phone to Derek; she was pondering around the room, “Yeah, wait I’ll ask Allison,” Kira moved the phone down, “Derek wants to know if the hearse is picking us up or them first? And who’s going with who?”

 

Allison reached into Lydia’s bag, pulling out the list, “One is collecting Derek and Noah first, they are in a vehicle with Scott and Melissa.”Allison read, Kira transferred the information, “Than another one is coming for Aiden, Isaac, Danny, my Dad and Cora, if she’s still coming,” she turned it around, “Last one is for me, Lydia and you.”

 

Kira hung up on Derek after finishing the conversation, “Why is Scott not with us?” Was the first thing she asked.

 

“He’s sticking to his Mum like glue, doesn’t want to be apart from her,” Allison explained, “What colour?” She asked, placing all the flannels on the bed, “Scott wants us all to wear one.”

 

“Well, probably the light red or dark orange will go with my lace dress.” Kira said pointing, “I’m not the best with fashion.”

  
“I am,” Lydia said walking in holding breakfast, “I went with Isaac, we went to a posh place on a street corner, you’d think they judge us both for wearing pyjamas,” she said hanging both girls food, “But they knew what day it was...the whole town does.”

 

“It’s big, Stiles and Aiden were the youngest victims. There were four people from the hospital who actually passed away from their injuries, they were all over thirty.”  Allison explained, she looked at the food; she placed it down on the side, knowing she wouldn’t stomach it.

 

“So, we are all wearing his shirts?” Lydia said, pacing forward, “What a cute thing to do.”

 

“I heard the Lacrosse team are all wearing their uniform,” Kira beamed, “Is that true?”

  
“Yeah, all of them, even Danny and Isaac. It’s what Stiles would have wanted, for them to be there as the team. It’s a good way to sent him off.” Lydia explained, “I think the blue one for you Allison,” she said picking it up hanging it up with Allison’s dress, “The orange one for you Kira, I’ll take the light red one. I guess Isaac is wearing his Lacrosse stuff, what about Scott?”

 

“He wants a checkered shirt, he’s not himself right now, he needs time,” Allison spoke with her head held down.

 

“We better get ready,” Kira said, pulling out the chair at Scott’s table top desk, she plugged in the curling iron, placing it down. Scott’s laptop was still on, she wiggled the mouse, wanting to put some music on, but the background broke her heart. It was off Scott and Stiles sat down on the Lacrosse bench, laughing, she studied it for a while before closing the lid, “How long did Scott know Stiles?”

 

“They met at kindergarten, Scott was four and Stiles was almost four, so about ---- 13 years,” Allison concluded.

 

“That’s most of his life,” Lydia sighed, “He’s gonna need us, all of us.”

 

 

 


	7. The End

 

** Chapter Seven: The End **

****

Shivers travelled down Scott McCall’s spine as the car drove into the church’s parking lot; his Mum placed a hand on his shoulder, as he looked at the window, eyes watering, “You don’t have to do this,” she told him, gently cupping his face.

 

“I have too, for Stiles...and Aiden, I just have to.” His eyes glistened, as he pushed the door open, climbing out, he adjusted the flannel the girls had picked out for him; he couldn’t help but let out a sob at the smell, it was Stiles’s, it felt like he was right next to him.

 

“Hey Scott,” Derek stepped next to him, the former-alpha placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “You ready?” Scott turned to face him, Derek was also in a flannel, it hardly fit around his frame, but he wanted to wear one.

 

“Yeah,” he lied, both of them trailed over to the hearse containing the body of Stiles Stilinski, Noah Stilinski, and Chris Argent close behind. Scott looked over to see Isaac walk a grief-ridden Ethan to the hearse with Aiden inside, along with two members of the Lacrosse team that were helping out, “It’s time.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris said rubbing Scott’s back, “To say goodbye, but Stiles will always be with you, trust me. You wouldn’t be here without him.”

 

“None of us would be,” Scott smiled sadly, his eyes darted to Allison, who was walking into the church, Lydia linked with her right arm, Kira on her left; she nodded reassuringly before guiding the girls into the service.

 

As soon as Aiden’s coffin was walked down the aisle; Noah, Scott, Derek and Argent brought Stiles up onto their shoulders, holding him up, for one last time, just one last walk for Stiles Stilinski. All of them stayed up until the end, as they placed him down, Scott darted over to the girls, sitting between Lydia and Allison, his head plummeted down on Allison’s shoulder.

 

The service seemed to never end, people from school making speeches about Stiles and Aiden, like they knew them; most of them were for Stiles, as Aiden hadn’t been in the school community for a long time, but even the Lacrosse team’s voices sounded fake, like they didn’t really know what Stiles really meant.

 

Scott only starting paying attention when Lydia left his side to start her speech, she was speaking for Aiden and Stiles, “About a year ago this boy named Stiles Stilinski and another called Scott McCall seemed to tumble into my existence, one minute they were just classmates and the next, they were two human beings that right now, I can’t picture life without, we lost Stiles, he was a good friend, someone who I could turn to when I fell down, he loved every one of his friends and I miss him.  As for Aiden, he was a charmer, but at the same time, all he wanted to do was try his hardest to meet his potential. I loved him, I really did. Both of these boys have had their lives taken so young and um...they didn’t deserve it, they deserved better—” Lydia’s voice faded into nothingness, as Scott closed his eyes and nestled himself closer to Allison.

  
It wasn’t until Lydia sat back down and the Priest called for Scott, that he once again opened his eyes, he stood up, letting go of Allison’s hand as he stood in front of most of his classmates, bloodshot eyes and a colourless complexion, “When I was four, I was a bit of a loner; I didn’t have any friends, I had asthma and plenty of imaginary friends. One day, I was in the sandpit and I remember this like it was yesterday, because how I met Stiles Stilinski is one of my favourite past times,” he grinned sadly at his Mum and Noah, who nodded, remembering the story, “He peed on my sand castle,” everyone giggled, but the sadness in their throats remained, “now I’m standing here and he’s gone. It seems wrong, I was only five months older than him, but I was his bigger brother,” he sobbed, “And all my life, he’s been there for me. I loved him, I still do...” he bit his bottom lip, “I – just--”

 

Allison snapped her vision to see Melissa ready to get up, but instead she pushed herself up off the chair, walking over, “hey,” she brought him into a hug, she gestured for Lydia to come over, the Banshee guided the Alpha to sit down, leaving Allison stood up. “My name’s Allison Argent and Stiles...well...what can I say about Stiles? He was the best...like a brother to me, so kind and careful, sometimes loud, but it was his personality. He imprinted on everyone he met, including me. The media has really covered all of this terribly, they act like Stiles and Aiden were robots, they weren’t, they were people, people we loved. Stiles Stilinski died for me, I’m not ashamed to admit that and it is not a curse on my shoulders, but a gift. That boy gave me a chance, he was a hero, he always was...I miss him like hell.”

 

***

Sitting down at the after service, was the dull. It was buzz of people talking, but everyone who truly loved Stiles and Aiden remained silent. It wasn’t until the Coach approached Scott and Allison, that they were forced to speak, “McCall, Argent. Look, I’m sorry about Stilinski—he was umm—he was actually quite amazing.”

  
“Coach, trust me, he tried to get you to say that for over a year now,” Scott joked, “Thank you for coming.”

 

“Had to keep the boys in check, gives Stilinski the right sent off, you know?” Coach stumbled, Scott nodded, “Look after him Allison,” he said trailing away.

 

“I will.” Allison beamed, “What do we do now?” She asked Scott.

 

“No idea.” He took a seat, leaning into the wall; Allison was about to take a seat, when she noticed her Dad in deep conversation with Isaac and Ethan, both teenage boys looked angry, slightly pissed, about what her Dad was saying, Derek shortly joined them.

 

“What’s going on with them?” She questioned, Scott looked up, his ears twitching.

 

“Derek mentioned something about his cousins in France, I can’t really concentrate,” Scott stood up, following Allison to the group, “What’s going on?”

 

“Ummm...” Isaac bit his lip, looking at Allison, who technically still was his girlfriend, “Social services have got involved with Ethan and I, I can’t legally stay with you Scott, I have to go to family, but I have none.”

  
“Me neither,” Ethan sighed, “I can’t stay with Derek, not anymore.”

  
“So, what happens now?” Allison asked, taking Isaac’s hand.

  
“We both go into the legal system, social care, not the best idea for young werewolves.” Isaac chuckled off, squeezing down on Allison’s hands with all his might.

  
“What were you saying Derek?” Allison asked.

 

“I have these cousins in France, they are both werewolves, most of my family are. They adopt young betas and omegas with nowhere else to go. They have a huge house currently with about four other betas from around the globe.  They’ve had dozen over the years, who go onto to be functional members of society. I spend a summer there once when I was young, it was very educational.” Derek explained.

 

“It sounds amazing….like the X-Men,” Isaac hesitated, before turning to Allison, “But it means moving away.”

 

“Isaac, you might have no other choice, you know? You don’t want to be circling social care until you’re eighteen, you deserve a new chance at live, I know Ethan does too.” Allison said, calmly, “Brighter futures.”

 

“Without us?” Isaac sighed.

 

“Maybe it’s a new destiny for the both of us,” Allison stood on her tiptoes caressing his cheek, “For all of us.”


	8. Malia’s Anchor

**This will be the last chapter that sticks to my narrative, we will be moving onto Season 4 episode one next chapter ;)**

Malia Tate walked proudly into her school for her first tour, following the Coach and studying all her new fellow classmates. All the way around, she tried to pick up the scent of Stiles Stilinski, she often did, but she could tell it was old. “So I have partnered you with Miss Allison Argent, she was new once and she is one of the quickest people to ever fit in , it’s like she’s been here forever.”

 

“I know Allison Argent, we met in the woods,” Malia answered, bluntly.

  
“Okay...” the Coach rolled his tongue, “Argent!” He called, Allison was stood by the lockers with Kira and Lydia, the three girls had been with in deep conversation before the coaches booming voice snapped them out of it.

 

Allison paced over, “Yes Coach...oh hey Malia, how you liking it?”

 

“Good, so far....” Malia smirked.

 

“Miss Argent, you’ve been assigned to let Malia shadow your lessons for the time being, to help her fit back in.” The Coach explained, “The days nearly over, so she’ll start with you tomorrow, I expect excellent results.” He winked before drifting down the corridor.

 

“Of course!” Allison called, “Okay Malia, any questions about the supernatural before I give you the _female_ tour of the school?”

 

“Did you defeat that thing Stiles was worried about? Void?” Malia asked, Allison nodded, “So where’s Stiles?”

 

“Um...um, how well did you actually know him?” Allison asked, trying to avoid the question, she was shocked the girl hadn’t heard it yet.

 

“He was nice to me in Eichen...he was my first kiss.” Malia trailed off.

 

Allison’s cheeks flushed of all colour, “You kissed him?”

 

“He kissed back,” the coyote beamed, “Coyote’s imprint on people; I’ve been worried about him since Eichen.”

 

“Come with me,” Allison took her hand, slowly guiding the girl outside onto the main steps, she walked her down to a bench outside where two Seniors were sat, one glare from Allison and they were off running. “Sit down,” Malia did what she was told, crossing her legs as she sat in parallel with Allison, “We defeated Void at great cost, we lost a lot, our friend Aiden, our sanity, happiness for the time being and well...also,” she turned her face towards the golden plaque. Malia bemused, turned towards it.

 

**_Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski_ **

****

**_April 5 th 1995 – 28th November 2011_ **

****

**_Forever Loved And Cherished._ **

 

“He died,” Malia’s voice broke, “God damn it, everyone in my life dies,” her eyes swelled in size as tears dripped down her colourless cheeks.

  
“I will always miss Stiles, he died to save my life and right now, that hurts.” Allison bit her lips, “But hey, he cared about you, he told us that when Void had you tied up he made a deal with him, that no harm would ever come to you. Now that’s an imprint,” she laughed through her pain, “I want to help you in whatever way I possibly can.”

 

“I still can’t deal with full moons,” Malia cried, wiping tears out of her eyes.

 

“I can help, I can---I want to.” Allison grinned.

 

“Thank you,” Malia stood up, “How about that tour?” Allison nodded, standing up and linking arms with her new found friend, guiding her away into the depths of the school.

 

 

 


	9. The Dark Moon (4x01) Part One

** Chapter Nine: The Dark Moon (4x01) Part 1 **

 

The street on the loud urban Mexican city was full to the brim with people all moving around; Lydia Martin and Allison Argent seemed very out of place when they walked into the scene, they were calm and orderly, which contrasted oddly compared to the bustling of the home residence. Allison lingered, turning around, seeing Stiles’s old jeep parked up alone on the street corner, she reminded herself in the mind that it was now Scott’s jeep, but the word didn’t seem to fit, it would always be Stiles’s, “Hey Allison.” Lydia shouted quietly, the archer turned, Lydia was now stuck on the other side of a moving crowd, she finally made her way to her best friend, “Don’t leave me.”

 

“Sorry, just...I wish I had gone with Malia,” Allison said, itching at the back of her hair.

 

“She’ll be fine Allison, what we should care about it is getting brutally murdered.” Lydia said, linking arms with her sister figure, guiding her along the sanded path.

 

“Such an optimist you are.” Allison mocked; using her free hand to fumble around at the back of her jacket, making sure the gun her Dad had supplied her with was still secure in its place.

 

“Allison, Stiles was the one who came up with all the plans, this one is the worst one we’ve made up since we lost him and darling, umm...stop playing with that gun in your back pocket, you’ll get found out,” Lydia told her, Allison was unconsciously fiddling with her gun, she retracted her hand, tucking it in her pocket.

 

Allison didn’t have to be supernatural to guess that Lydia was terrified, she tried to think on the spot, using humour popped to mind, but she wasn’t the best at it, “Malia suggested cracking out an Ouija board,” she giggled, remembering everyone’s face when the coyote had said it.

 

“....come on Allison, Malia used to play with those when she was seven, she’s seventeen now. The pack might have to contact us on the Ouija board as we are both going to die today.”

  
“Lydia, sweetie, just because you’re a Banshee doesn’t mean we are always going to die,” Allison’s voice wobbled, but she tried to steady it, not wanting Lydia to know she was scared too.

 

“I’m just a girl who doesn’t want to die, not now; I’d like to finish school, you know?” Lydia asked rhetorically.

 

“We both know you could finish next week if you wanted to.” Allison stated.

 

“Still don’t want to die though,” she answered, not rejecting Allison’s remark.

 

They both walked down a narrow side street that was almost empty; they reached a closed building, where two men were positioned in front of the door. Allison looked to Lydia as she started speaking Spanish. The man just stared at them, not shifting. Allison drew out a card, holding it up; the man shifted slightly, eyes trailing to a security camera. Allison paced forward, holding it up, the door clicked open.

 

Both of them walked unknowingly into a dark lit corridor, they pushed onto the door at the further end that led them into a club; Allison automatically started to look for Malia, but had no luck. Lydia guided her through to the bar, where they balanced themselves; two shots were placed in front of them, Allison leant over to Lydia, “I have no money apart from the money for....”

 

“Shush, just...take out a tenner or something,” Lydia told her; suddenly hands were placed on their backs, sending shock waves down their spines.

 

“No. On the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink.” Severo laughed.

 

Allison turned to Lydia, nodding; the Banshee drew out a golden bullet, “We didn’t come to drink,” she dropped it in her shot glass.

 

“This way.” Severo guided them back into a room, where they were forced to sit down.

 

“Severo hates the music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind, especially. It has a savage energy.” Araya laughed, walking in, four men stood in the edges of the room, guns cocked and loaded.

“We’re here for Derek Hale,” Lydia snapped.

“Is that so?” Araya asked.

Allison breathed out, reaching for Lydia’s bag and drawing out cash, placing it down, “We know you have him. We've heard he can be bought,” Lydia smirked, as Allison placed out the money.

“It’s not much for you I guess, but it’s a lot to teenagers like us, right Lydia?” Allison asked, a grin on her face, “50,000, I could quit school.”

“Oh Allison Argent, a hunter struck down in her pride, by a crush on a werewolf. Where did you get money like this? Japanese mafia? Your Dad?” Araya asked.

“Jackson Whittemore,” Lydia mumbled under her breath.

 “Before we carry on Allison, what’s our code?” Allison shifted, stumbling for Lydia’s hand; her friend held it tight, “What’s our code?” The woman barked.

“Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes,” Allison said, confidently, “We protect those who cannot protect themselves.” She looked up at Araya, “And right now!! I’m here to protect Derek Hale, deal or not!”

All the men lowered their guns down; ready to shoot, “Oh girls, it really was a mistake coming alone,” Araya turned to leave.

Allison giggled, turning to Lydia who smiled; Allison pressed herself up, leaning over the desk, “You really think? After everything, we’d even think about coming alone. You’ve got Scott McCall, a werewolf, Kira Yukimura, a kitsune, oh and Malia Tate, a Hale by the way, a werecoyote who isn’t the best at control yet.” 

“You brought a wolf into my home?”

“No....Scott’s not just a wolf, he’s—” Lydia began.

“He’s an alpha, a true alpha.” Allison finished, smiling proudly, “Scared yet?”

“Oh... my friends... I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?” Araya asked.

Allison looked to Lydia, “The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky.”

“But do you know its meaning?” Araya asked.

“Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief.”

“Grief and loss, mija. I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale.” Araya spat.

“Because believe it all not, Stiles Stilinski loved Derek, he loved everyone, I wouldn’t be sat here without that love. Even Aiden cared for Derek, in his own special way....now listen....enough of trying to fill time by talking. Give. Us. Derek.” Allison ordered, “Before we take action.”

The radio on the table cracked and Scott’s voice came through, “Allison...Lydia....take ten off the table.” Allison smiled at the sound of his voice, knowing he was okay, meaning Malia and Kira were too; she reached forward, taking a pile of cash and placing it back in Lydia’s bag.

“Just take the deal,” Lydia shrugged, “He can’t be worth this much to you.”

 “We don’t want problems...we just want Derek.” Allison told her, “Nothing else and we’ll leave.”

Araya smiled, shaking her head, “Severo take Allison to our finest room, her friends will join her, hopefully all in one piece. You,” She pointed over to someone stood behind Lydia, “Take the Banshee.”

“Wait no!” Allison screamed as she was dragged away, “Lydia!” Her hand clasped around her best friend’s but slipped away, she went for her gun holding it out and taking a shot, but Severo bent her arm backward, the gun falling from her grasp.

Allison was tossed into a chamber, with the door slammed behind her; she clambered up, banging her fists on the metal door, screaming out loud, waiting for some sort of responsive. She fell back, landing on her backside.

The door finally opened, one man threw Scott’s unconscious body, Kira then walked in, holding her throbbing head, she fell down by the side of Allison, who went to comfort her, but then Malia was carried in, lifeless, she was dragged to the fall and the door slammed. As Kira slid her weight across the floor for Scott, Allison dashed for Malia.

“Malia?” Allison placed her hands on her cheeks, “Mal? Can you hear me?”

The coyote opened her eyes, moaning in pain, “That was not nice,” she coughed, Allison nodded, joining her fingers with Malia’s locks, twiddling her fingers around.

“I know,” she snapped her attention to Kira, “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, still sleeping.” Kira updated her.

“You?” Allison asked.

“Been better.” 


	10. The Dark Moon (4x01) Part 2

****

** Chapter Ten: The Dark Moon (4x01) Part 2 **

 

Scott McCall’s eyes rolled in his skull until his mind settled and they slowly blinked open, hovering over him was Kira, “He's awake. Guys, he's awake!” She half shouted, bending down by his side to help him up; Allison jogged over, leaving Malia leant into a pillar, she placed her hand on the side of Scott’s shoulder as he sat up.

 

“Do you feel okay?” Allison questioned, the Alpha nodded.

 

“They don't have him. They don't have Derek...” Scott sighed, hissing in discomfort.

 

“We guessed that, but right now, they've got Lydia,” Kira said in a slight panic.

 

“Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?” Scott’s voice was panicked; he was the one who thought the plan would work. He pushed himself up after everyone remained silent after his questions; he jogged to the main door, pulling at the sides.

 

Kira looked at Allison, who was studying Scott as he attempted to open the doors, she was sure were made to keep every creature known to man out, not even a true alpha was getting through. “We already looked for a way out. I think a lot of people have.” Kira said, her eyes trailing to the wall, which was covered in scratch marks.

 

“Well....” Allison began.

  
“Well...I say when that door opens again; we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it.” Malia suggested, no emotions intertwined with her voice, Allison bit her bottom lip, itching the back of her head. It had been only a month and a bit since she had started training Malia, they’d made it through one brutal full moon, which had taken place on Christmas Eve and they both made it out alive, Allison called it a win. Malia was doing okay, but she just needed guidance.

 

“What about Lydia?” Kira asked.

  
Allison went to intervene, but Malia opened her mouth again, “What about her?”

 

Scott went to speak, Allison could already sense the panic and anger in his bones already; she knew it wasn’t directed towards Malia, but Scott had been dealing with a lot since he lost Stiles, he’d shout at a kid if something went wrong again, “Malia....friends are like family, we don’t leave them for dead, we save them, we try our best to save them. Remember, like Stiles did for me.”

 

“Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?” Kira asked, Allison sighed, tilting her head back, knowing exactly what Malia was going to say.

 

“If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her....Then I'd leave.” Malia stated.

 

“Did I do something awful in a past life?” Allison asked herself inaudible, “Okay guys you lot weren’t a coyote for eight years,” she placed her hand on Malia’s shoulder, “When and _if_ we get home, I’m going to teach you bedside manner again.”

 

“Okay moving on! We’re not dead yet. And that means Araya wants something....” Scott trailed off.

  
“But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?” Kira asked.

 

“I don’t know this Derek...but he could have just walked away right?” Malia asked, looking to Allison for direction; all of them stayed silent a second, pondering the thought that both Malia and Derek were biologically related, they were actually quite alike ,with their bluntness.

 

“Or...someone else could have got to him first.” Scott stated.

  
“Who?” Allison asked.

 

“I don’t know....a lot of people hate Derek.” Scott sighed, “It’s just-- I can’t lose anyone else.”

 

Allison placed her hand on his shoulder, “We’re not going to.”

 

The door slid open, Malia growled; Allison placed her arm in front of the werecoyote, keeping her at bay, “Yes Allison, you keep that coyote under control; I’m going to borrow your Alpha and Kitsune for a while.” Araya smirked.

 

“If you hurt them, I might consider letting Malia go.” Allison threatened.

  
“If you ever want to see your precious Banshee again, you will let us take them with no fuss.” Araya snapped.

 

“Okay, we’ll go,” Scott reached his hand out, Kira took it and they walked out, both soon being separated by two henchmen; the doors were brought to a close.

 

“I could have torn them apart!” Malia shouted.

 

“I know Malia,” Allison said turning around, “If anything, so could have I, but that makes us no better than them.” She watched as Malia walked away, sitting back by a gathering of sinks. Allison paced, coming up with countless ideas; she turned to see Malia, eyes pressed shut and breathing out every few seconds, “Malia, can you hear them?”

 

“No!” Malia opened her eyes, “Ally, I can’t do it!” Allison’s heart stopped, Malia had never called her by her nickname, no one did, the only person who had ever revered to her by that name, was Stiles. If her Dad used it or Scott, Allison might have snapped, but this was Malia, _for some reason_ , Allison’s heart warmed for the girl, “It’s too much! I can hear the music....I just--”

 

“Hey Malia, it’s okay...you’re okay.” Allison knelt down next to her, “Scott’s taken you through this, it’s just a case of concentration.”

 

“I can’t!” Malia screamed, “I—I just can’t...I can’t—can’t!”

 

 “I hate that word.” Allison stated, “You _can_ ,” she thought for a second, “Stiles taught me once, just after I found out Scott was a werewolf, how to stop someone from panicking, it’s like a panic attack....look at me,” Malia looked up, her brown eyes locating Allison’s, who held her hands up in front of Malia, “Count with me.”

 

“I can’t---”

 

“Can,” Allison corrected her, “Look....1.”

 

“2,” Malia breathed, as Allison held up her second finger, “3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.” The coyote held her breath, closing her eyes; Allison retracted her fingers, placing her hand on the coyote’s shoulder, rubbing her thumb along her shoulder blade in a comfort.

 

Malia’s eyes opened, glowing blue; Allison smiled proudly, but the smile disappeared, when she could see the clear distress in Malia’s eyes, the lights in the room shook, sending fear spindling down Allison’s spine, “They’re killing him!” Malia shouted.

 

“Why?”

 

“They want him to work it out....who has Derek...they want Scott to work it out.” Malia hesitated, Scott’s alpha roar echoed around the halls, even meeting Allison’s ears, “He worked it out.....it’s _Kate_.”

 

Allison hand slipped off Malia’s shoulder, she turned, picking herself up and breathing out deeply, “Oh God....that’s not right! Kate died.”

 

“Who is Kate?” Malia asked.

 

“My Aunt....she was a hunter. She died! Peter Hale killed her..... _she was evil_....just I went to her funeral!” She shouted.

 

“Claws...” Malia muttered.

 

“What?” Allison quizzed.

 

“Scott’s talking to Araya now,” Malia froze, “Peter killed her with his claws, right?” Allison nodded, “That’s what turned her.”

 

“She’s a werewolf.” Allison sighed.

 

The door clicked open, two men pushed Lydia and Kira in, “Follow us.” Allison waited for Malia to get up and join before she began walking out, they were led to the exit, “Mr McCall will join you shortly.” He waited until they were all out, he then slammed the door.

 

“That was easy,” Malia shrugged.

 

“You guys okay?” Allison asked.

 

“We’re good,” Lydia smiled, taking her best friend into a giant hug; Malia smirked, looking at Kira, who still looked terrified at what she had done to Scott.

 

They all walked to the jeep, leaning into it as a comfort; when they were far away from home, the jeep reassured them it was okay. Even though Stiles had died, returning to the jeep was like, part of him, was waiting for them and that supplied them with energy they thought they’d lost.

 

 

 

 


	11. The Dark Moon (4x01) Part 3

 

** Chapter Eleven: The Dark Moon (4x01) Part 3 **

****

Allison felt a rush of relief when she was saw Scott finally walking towards the Jeep; she propelled herself off it, pacing over to him, “Are we going home or do they know where Derek actually is?” She questioned.

 

“They know where Derek is...they’re giving us a guide to help us get there.” Scott stated.

 

“What sort of guide?” Malia asked, the sound of a motorbike heading their way answered her question. Scott pulled Allison out the way as it came to a stop.

 

The rider pulled her helmet off, shaking her head to sort her hair out, “Braeden.” Scott stated.

 

“Who?” Malia asked confused.

 

“She's a mercenary,” Lydia answered, turning to the bemused werecoyote.

  
“Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia.” Braeden told them, casting a look to Malia; it seemed everyone knew who Malia was, apart from Malia. 

 

“The Church?”

 

“What is the Church?” Scott and Allison asked in unison.

  
“It's not a place you'll find God.” Braeden joked, “We need to make it before nightfall, get in your rust bucket.”

 

Scott took the jeep keys out; Kira, Malia and Lydia clambered into the back of it, Malia half kicked Kira in the shin as the back was very tight, she finally relaxed leaning back as Allison climbed into the passenger seat and Scott in the drivers, “I know that we all love Roscoe, but it might be a good idea to take one of our newer cars on road trips.”

 

“Stiles never left this jeep behind, I won’t either.” Scott remarked as he started the engine and followed Braeden down the road.

 

Malia was twiddling her hair around her thumb when a thought finally crossed her mind, “Allison...who the hell is Kate?”

 

“I’d like to know too,” Kira stated.

 

“She was my Dad’s sister; she was a bit insane really. She killed the entire Hale family, apart from Derek, Cora and Peter by burning down their house. She was killed, I was at the funeral, Scott was.... _Stiles was._ Who the hell did we bury?” She asked, her eyes locking on Scott’s, who was paying attention to the road.

 

“She was never in it.” Scott suggested.

 

“The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it.” Scott explained.

 

“I wouldn’t do it...so good for her,” Malia said, sitting back.

 

“Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did.” Scott told them, his eyes meeting Allison’s.

 

“So my aunt’s a werewolf....”

 

“Maybe not, there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are.” Scott sighed.

 

“What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?” Lydia asked, Allison was about to add something, but the car jolted forward and Scott turn the wheel sharply to bring them to a safe _ish_ stop.

 

Malia hissed in pain, there was no belt in the centre and her head had just bounced off the seat in front, “I hate this car.” She rubbed her temple; Allison gave her a reassuring look as everyone jumped out.

 

Scott and Allison went straight for the bumper, looking around to see the damage, “What happened?” Braeden’s voice asked.

 

“No idea,” Allison sighed, “This car isn’t the best, but it felt like....”

 

“We hit something,” Scott told her, he crouched down looking underneath, “No idea.”

 

“Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise.” Braeden explained.

 

Allison opened the hood of the Jeep with Lydia’s assistance, “Scott, go and find Derek, we’ll be fine. I have my bow, Kira has her sword and well....we have a Malia.”  
  
“Rude,” Malia remarked.

 

“Sorry sweetie,” she turned back to Scott, “go and find Derek.” Allison beamed, “I’ll take care of them.”

 

“You sure?” Scott asked, Allison stepped forward, taking him into an embrace.

 

“We’ll be okay, just come back with that wolf and give him a bollocking from me.” Allison ordered, they retracted and Scott nodded, waving to his pack, before walking towards Braeden.

 

“Scott wait!” Kira charged off, Allison watched as the Kitsune stumbled with her words, she couldn’t picture someone more perfect for Scott, someone just as awkward as him. Allison wasn’t ready to fall back in love or in love with anyone new, she needed time and not one inch of her body felt jealous about Kira talking to Scott.

 

“Careful,” Allison said tapping Lydia’s hand, “This damn car could kill you.”

 

“Scott, the sun's going down!” Braeden called, they all turned to see Scott climb onto the back of the motorbike with Braeden and drive away.

 

“Now we’re alone,” Allison sighed, walking back to find Stiles’s old tool kit.

 

“Ally!” Malia called, pulling something out from underneath the wheel, “I don't think we hit something. I think something hit us.” She handed a piece of ragged bone like material to Allison.

 

“Did this hit the wheel or underneath the engine?” Allison asked, lying down on the ground and guiding herself under the car.

 

“I can’t hear any air,” Malia told her, “it was about here,” she said pointing under the wheel compartment.

 

“I’m just guessing guys, I don’t know how to fix this jeep.... give me a bow any day.” Allison moaned, Lydia shone the torch down underneath to guide her, as Kira handed her the tools.

 

Allison calmed her breathing and was able to act as if the car was just an obstacle in their way, she worked all the way through the sunset; ignoring everyone’s awe-inspired reaction to the sun disappearing and the half moon taking its place. She climbed up onto the bonnet, reaching down to tighten a piece of the engine, “Lydia, can you please hold the torch still?”

 

“It’s cold and I’m terrified, something is out there and Scott isn’t here.”

 

“I’m here, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.” Allison promised.

 

“Allison, we’re not alone out here, you need to hurry up.” Malia ordered, she was stood far in front, arms crossed, standing with Kira. “I can’t see a thing, we need another flashlight.”

 

Kira walked over, holding her sword in front of the beaming headlight of the jeep, trapping the light and isolating it around their surroundings. She narrowed her eyes on a figure in the distance, “Can you see that?” All of them stopped, looking up.

 

Malia roared, her eyes glistening blue and her teeth coming out, “Malia!” Allison and Kira shouted in unison, as the coyote jogged off without consulting with the pack first.  Allison jumped off, but Lydia’s hand stopped her.

 

“Kira go!” Lydia shouted as Kira followed Malia, “We need to fix this jeep all we all die,” Allison tried to pull away, “Allison please.”

 

“Okay,” Allison got back to fixing the jeep, as soon as the engine fired up again, she jumped down, slamming the bonnet. “Malia! Kira!” She shouted, worry in her voice, “Malia! Kira!” She repeated.

 

“Here!” Kira replied, she was guiding an injured Malia; Allison dashed forward, taking hold of Malia who nestled into her grasp, “We need to go now!”

 

Lydia and Kira climbed into the back seat of the car, as Allison allowed herself to be separated from Malia as she clambered into the passenger seat, Allison started up the engine and drove the jeep back onto the road, “Okay....Malia. Don’t run off, why would you run off like that? I was scared, I was really scared.”

 

“I had to find them.”

 

“Not alone! We’re a pack, we stick together. You could get killed and I’m not having that, okay? I thought you were going and weren’t coming back.” Allison remarked, “You terrified me.”

 

“I’d come back...for you.”

 

“For me?” Allison asked, her heartwarming once more.

 

“I’d always come back for you,” Malia’s words made Allison’s smile beam like it hadn’t for a while, Malia turned to see Kira and Lydia, “I wouldn’t come back for them.”

 

“Oh okay, I’ve got to say, I’m shocked she even said that about me,” Allison said looking back at Kira and Lydia.

 

Lydia’s eyes found Malia’s wound, “That doesn’t look so good.”  


“It’s fine.”

  
“You sure? It looks pretty deep.” Kira told her.

 

“I can feel it healing.” Malia reassured them.

 

“You didn’t see anything?” Lydia asked.

 

“Barely. It had a strong scent, though.” Malia explained.

 

“What sort of scent?” Allison asked, peering over the wind mirror at the sight of the Church.

 

“It smelt like death,” Malia told them, they all went silent as Allison stopped the jeep, “Look there’s Scott!” Malia said pointing, she was right; Scott was walking out with Braeden, in-between was a weakened figure they were guiding.

 

“And that better be Derek,” Allison hopped out, bolting over to assist; Malia placed her jacket over her shoulders as she joined Allison’s side, with Kira and Lydia close behind, all of them froze.

 

“So...is that him? Is that Derek?” Malia asked.

 

Allison looked up at Malia than back to the figure next to Scott, “Maybe.” She answered.


	12. 117 (4x02) Part One

** Chapter Twelve: 117 (4x02) Part One **

****

Allison, Scott and Lydia were able to carry the unconscious form of Derek Hale into Deaton’s place through the pouring rain; Kira took Malia home because her wound was taking time to heal and Derek had kicked her multiple times in his sleep, she threatened to kill him on four occasions before Allison was forced to swap seats with her.

 

“Wow!” Deaton exclaimed at the sight of the young version of the sleeping Derek.

 

“What? Have you seen this before?” Allison asked.

 

“I think you might be overestimating my abilities.” Deaton told her.

 

Lydia linked her fingers around Derek’s hand, “He's cold. Really cold.” She squeezed it tightly, as a comfort to take care of him.

  
“Do you think this is permanent?” Scott asked.

 

“I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience.”

 

“Can we do anything?” Allison questioned.

 

“Until he wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here.” Deaton reassured them.

 

“From my dead aunt?” Allison’s tired voice questioned.

 

“Why would she want to do this to him?” Lydia quizzed.

 

“Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her.” Deaton looked up at Allison, “have you told your Dad?”

“Considering the last I heard from my Dad was when he took my ex-boyfriend to France, haven’t had chance to. Calling France is money I don’t really have right now,” Allison explained.

“You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night... And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again.” Deaton looked at Scott when he spoke the last few words; it had only been a little over a month since they lost Stiles, but for some reason, Scott was trying his best to act like nothing terrible had happened, like he hadn’t lost his brother. Allison knew, from living in his household for over a month, that this was a facade for the pack, the nights she was kept awake by him crying, were too many to count.

“Someone should stay with you.” Scott told Deaton.

“I'll stay. My grades are fine... Despite missing a few classes.” Lydia smirked looking up at Scott, keeping her firm hand locked with Derek’s.

“You sure?” Allison asked, Lydia nodded, “Phone us if anything happens. Come on Scott, we better get home. I’ve never missed your guest room more than I do now, that bed is so damn comfy,” she smiled walking out, Scott followed, “I never thank you and your Mum enough for letting me stay.”

“Nah it’s fine.” Scott opened the door, holding it open for her, “I like your company.”

“I feel like I should be bringing in a wage for you, I know it’s hard with everything, especially your Mum helping Stiles’s Dad out with all his problems, I still can’t believe the nerve of Eichen and the hospital, expecting a grieving Father to pay in money.” Allison sighed.

“With everything, when would you have time to get a job?” Scott asked, opening the jeep door.

“I could get an internet job, like a proof reader or something; I used to do that back in my old town for a writer,” Allison smirked, “Or I could help out at that entertainment centre on the outside of town, teach kids how to aim with a bow and arrow.”

“On like weekends?” Scott asked starting the engine.

“Yeah, I’ll send in my details tomorrow,” Allison smiled, “I just want to help Noah, he’s not doing well since he took his leave of absence, Melissa said he hardly eats or sleep.”

“Yeah...he did lose Stiles and he was all he had left.” Scott pulled the car out of the space onto the main road, “but he has us and right now, Parrish is doing a good job as stand in Sheriff.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Allison and Scott quietly opened the front door to his house, creeping into the darkness of the dining area, “Scott look.” Allison said pointing to the sleeping form of his Dad, her eyes laid upon a saucepan on the floor collecting dripping water, “Oh I’m getting a job,” she muttered.

They were almost at the stairs, when Scott’s foot connected with a tool box, which ended up waking up Raphael, “Scott? Allison?”

“Hey Dad...” Scott smiled; he looked at Allison who backed up.

“You guys umm catch up; I’m going to bed,” her eyes darted to a nearby clock, it was almost five, she turned it around, heading upstairs. She leant back, knowing that Melissa and Scott had not yet informed Raphael that she was living with them.

“You and Allison a thing again?” He asked.

“Nope, just friends, good friends. Her Dad had to go to France for a work thing; she is here until he gets back. She didn’t want to be alone in her flat, not with what happened to all of us.” Scott explained.

“I’m here Scott, if you want to talk about...”

“I don’t want to talk about Stiles...he died and I can’t fix that.” Scott half snapped.

Allison trailed off towards her bedroom; next to her bed was a picture of her, Stiles, Scott and Lydia; Stiles pigging backing on Allison, his arms held tightly around her front, she was at ease with it all, he had been a light human being, Lydia was sat on Scott’s shoulders, laughing. She placed her hand on the frame, turning it on its front before curling into the bed, closing her eyes, “We miss you.” She whispered, “ _We all do_.”


	13. 117 (4x02) Part Three

 

** Chapter Thirteen: 117 (4x02) Part Two **

**  
** Scott McCall and Allison Argent made it to school at the exact same time, even though the Alpha had to drag her out of  her bed twice has she had stayed up all night fixing her bow. “How’s it going with Malia?” Scott asked as they climbed the stairs, “She seems to have taken a shining to you.”

 

“She’s amazing. Missing eight years of high school, you’d never know it,” Allison answered, “She has gaps in her knowledge, but I’m helping. I can’t help but feel...like I’m being....manipulative.”

****

“Why because of Peter?” Scott asked.

 

“It’s unfair to hide it from her.” Allison sighed, “I feel terrible.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just... I don't know how we--” Scott stopped as soon as Malia joined by their side, linking her arm with Allison’s.

 

“Why are you so jolly?” Allison asked, mid-laugh.

 

“My Dad finally got a job; he’s been living off family for years, now he’s got me back, he is back on track.” Malia beamed, Allison shot a look to Scott, he creased his forehead, sighing, they couldn’t ruin her high.

 

“That’s amazing Lia,” Scott smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

 

“Guys, wait up!” Kira called, running behind them.

 

“Come on, we have history, can’t be late to your Dad’s lesson!” Scott shouted. They all walked into the classroom, Malia reached into her bag, taking out all her books and coloured highlighters.

 

After the class was settled, Mr Yukimura started the lesson, “It might surprise you to know that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you'll recognize from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice President, before he was finally elected as one of the greatest presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he?” He looked at everyone’s hands in the air, but chose to pick on the one student who looked puzzled with her existence, not just History. “Malia?”

  
The coyote looked up, turning her head to Allison; who gave her a comforting look.

 

Scott’s phone buzzed, “Scott, phones off.” The Alpha nodded, placing it down on its front. “Malia?”  The girl looked through her book, trying to find the answer; her confused expression and the highlighter between her teeth reminded Allison of Stiles, it hurt to see that the two had been so similar, almost perfect for one another. “One of our greatest presidents. Gettysburg Address?” Another phone buzzed, “Phones off everyone....Malia,” she shook her head, “Does anyone else know?” The whole class put their arms up, Malia shrunk down in her seat.

 

Another phone vibrated, “I said phones off!”

 

“Dad...that was yours,” Kira pointed out.

 

“Oh umm....” he took hold of it, “Scott, call Lydia.” He read out loud.

 

 

Not so far away, stand in county Sheriff, Jordan Parrish was guiding young Derek Hale into the bench, as the deputy handcuffed him down. Parrish looked at the station of officers, he felt out of his comfort zone being Sheriff, he was made fun of constantly, but the seniors praised him for his success rate.

  
After a while he approached Derek, bending down by his side, “I’m Parrish, I’m usually a deputy, but the Sheriff has had to step down for a while because he lost his son, so right now I’m standin sheriff. I know, I look like a baby, but I’m doing fine.  The deputy thinks I'm an idiot for even asking, but I have a feeling if I take these cuffs off, you're going to be okay? And I think you'll help us figure out what happened to your family so that we can get you out of here. Am I right?” He asked, Derek nodded, Parrish unlocked the handcuff, letting the boy free.

“The deputy’s an idiot.” Derek corrected Parrish’s earlier statement.

“I can’t argue with that.” Parrish smirked.

“Sheriff, get over here!” Haigh shouted, his voice almost laughing over the word Sheriff.

“Told you,” Parrish told Derek as he walked over.

“I ran this kid's prints eight times. This is all that comes up.” Haigh showed him.

“Derek Hale? There must be something wrong with the system...that’s impossible.” Parrish complained, “Reboot it.”

“Not in my job description baby-face,” Haigh giggled.

“I know I’m young, but right now I’m your boss, find someone to do it.” Parrish snapped, knowing he had to be harsh at times; he walked off, that’s when Scott and Allison came crashing into the station, “Yes?”

Allison thought on the spot, “There you are! What did I tell you about wandering off?” She exclaimed, taking a seat next to Derek, “Play along or we’re in hell.” She muttered to him.

“You know him?” Parrish asked both teenagers.

“Yeah...he’s....” Allison started.

“Stiles’s cousin....... _Miguel_ ,” Scott rushed, using the name Stiles had always used as his hero name when he and Scott had played dress up as kids.

“Come in with me,” Parrish told both of them, walking into the office, Allison and Scott followed, “Are you two being serious? That is the worst lie I’ve ever heard.”

“Listen, Parrish. You can ask anyone right now. Lydia Martin. Alan Deaton. Malia Tate. This kid is our responsibility.” Allison half pleaded, “We keep him safe.”

“Okay...I was going to let him go anyway with a warning...” Parrish sighed, “One of you needs to stay with him 24/7.”

“I will,” Allison volunteered, “but first, we need to get through to him.”

“I can do that, I have good people skills,” Scott shrugged.

 Derek was guided into the office and sat down, Parrish left the three alone; Scott bent down by his front, “You need to stick with us Derek, okay?”

  
“Why would I go anywhere with you?” Derek questioned.

“There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back.” Scott was making it all up on the spot; he had no idea what to say.

“How much memory?” Derek asked.

“A lot. But you can trust us,” Scott looked at him, eyes glowing red.

 

“You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you? And who’s she?” Derek asked, looking up at Allison.

 

“I’m Allison.....I’m just here to help.” She reassured him.

 

“Will you let us help?” Scott asked.

 

“No.” Derek snapped, “Where are my family? I just want my family.”

 

“There was a fire. And...” he looked up at Allison, “They're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back.”

 

Scott and Allison left him alone to think, “I lied to him...I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“You’re trying to protect him, like I’m doing with Malia. What is with us lying to biological Hales?” She questioned, “I mean Derek and Malia are _cousins_ , right now the truth could hurt both of them.”

 

“Yeah.... Take him to _our_ house and don't let him out of your sight, can’t lose him now,” Scott sighed, “Not with Kate still out there.”

 

“Where are you going to go?” Allison asked.

 

“To see the man who made all this mess,” Scott explained.

 

“Seriously.” She moaned.

 

 


	14. 117 (4x02) Part Three

 

** Chapter Fourteen: 117 (4x02) Part Three **

****

Allison stumbled for her front door keys outside Scott’s house, “Here,” Derek took them, opening the door, “Why are you so anxious?” He questioned, she looked at her shoes, smirking, he was still the same old Derek, hard on the outside, but really a soft teddy bear on the inside.

 

“Not in the best situation with my family right now. Two of my friends died, my boyfriend moved to France and I’m currently living with my ex because my Dad is out of town.” Allison sighed.

  
“I thought my life was messed up,” Derek pushed the door, “What are we doing then?”

 

“Staying here, until Scott says it’s---” she cut herself off, “Mr McCall.”

  
“Hey Allison.....this is?” Raphael asked, looking at Derek.

  
“I’m Miguel...” Derek smiled, winking at Allison.

 

“Study buddy,” Allison added, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Scott and I are supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?” He asked.

 

“Hell yes,” Derek exclaimed, sitting down to dig into some food.

 

“Yeah...good, why not?” Allison took a seat, her mind dumming out the conversation as her mind thought about the situation the pack had stuck themselves into. It wasn’t until Derek mentioned that Raphael was an FBI agent that her ears perched up.  “We have a lot of revision to be doing,” she rose from the seat, but it was too late, Raphael had _said_ it, Derek looked at her, eyes glowing yellow; she grabbed his arm, “Thanks for dinner.” She said, charging up the stairs dragging Derek into her room; he pushed her to the ground, “Really?” She flipped onto her back, kicking him down, winding him, “I don’t have time for this...we kept it from you to keep you safe...we didn’t know what else we could do.”

 

“I want to see Scott...now!” He shouted.

 

“I’ll go and call him, just stay put!” She ran out, she picked up her phone dialling scott; she smiled at Raphael who was cleaning up, she answered,, “Where are you?”

 

“Still with Peter...and Malia” he hesitated, Allison froze, “How’s Derek?”

 

“He’s in my room, he’s good,” Allison walked down the corridor, “Anything?”

 

“She went back to the time he trusted her, when he loved her,” Scott explained, he carried on after Allison’s silence, “We weren’t the first hunter and wolf combo Allison….”

 

“Oh God,” she paced down the corridor, “Do you really think she’d--,” she made it to her room, Kate was on the other side of the window, “Kate---,” her aunt winked before jumping down, “She’s taken him.”

 


	15. 117 (4x02) Part Four

 

** Chapter Fifteen: 117 (4x02) Part Four **

****

Allison Argent ran across the main school car park, her quiver hung on her back and her bow in her hand; she waited for Lydia to catch up, they both darted through the underpass, looking around for their friends, “Worried about Malia?” Lydia asked.

 

“I know her and Scott can hold their own in a fight. So can Kira...it’s just….yeah I’m worried,” Allison smiled sadly. “I’m worried about what Kate’s got planned and that I still haven’t found the time to tell my Dad.”

 

“Scott texted him,” Lydia said darting up the stairs.

 

“Scott told my Dad his dead sister was back over text?” Allison charged up, running behind her.

 

“None of us have enough money to phone France,” Lydia shrugged, “That’s what Scott said.”

 

“Yeah--” Allison was cut off by an explosion; Lydia took her arm, pulling her in the direction, Allison pulled an arrow out, readying herself for an attack.

 

“The Hale vault!” Lydia pointed, Allison pulled her back as Kate ran out; her glowing eyes locating her niece.

 

“Kate!” Allison screamed, holding up her bow; her hands shaking, her Aunt shook her head, roaring into the night sky as she darted off. “I’m sorry Lydia---I couldn't----”

 

“I understand, now come on!” Lydia held her open hand, both of them ran down the steps, stopping when they saw Peter crouched by a safe, he was mumbling to himself.

 

“Peter?” Allison asked, “Did something happen?”

 

“It was never... Never about the Triskelion. They took it, they took it while I was blinded.” Peter moaned.

 

“Took what?” Lydia questioned.

 

“Bonds.”

 

“They took your money?” Allison quizzed.

 

“This was a heist, somebody planned this!” Peter barked.

 

“How much did they take?” Lydia asked.

 

“117.” He answered.

 

“Hundred? Thousand?” Allison cross-questioned.

 

“A million.”

 

 

 

 

** Chapter Fourteen: Muted (4x03) Part One **

****

Malia Tate didn’t want to go to Lacrosse practise one bit, she just wanted to go home with Allison and study, but when her favourite archer looked at her for too long,  with her big brown eyes, Malia’s caved in and would say yes to any suggestion the girl would say. “So after school today? We can study in the stands.” Allison beamed.

  
“You’ve persuaded me,” Malia grinned, “As long as we can go back to your house and look at Lydia’s notes with me.”

 

“Agreed.” Allison beamed, “Okay, Scott wanted to talk to me, so I’ll see you in Maths.” She walked off, hearing Malia curse Math under her breath, she laughed it off. She walked outside, pacing over to the Lacrosse field; where people were already practising, her eyes located a young boy in the goal, catching every shoot sent his way, “Scott’s got his work cut out,” Allison smirked.

 

“Argent?” Coach’s voice came from her side, she turned, the pale complexion in his cheeks wiped the smile from her face.

 

“Where is he?” Allison asked.

 

“Inside, he won’t leave the locker room,” Coach explained, “No one else is in there, feel free to go and talk to him.”

 

“Thanks Coach,”  she ran off, knocking on the door, then cracking it open, “Scott?”

 

She heard his sobs from around the corner, she gingerly walked around the corner, her first love was sat on the bench, dressed in his grey nike top and black jogging bottoms; his body was slouched over, his shoulders moving up and down as sobs overpowered his body, tears running down his cheeks, his bloodshot eyes double the size they usually were.

 

“Scott?” Allison’s voice mumbled, she advanced forward, bending down by his side, taking his hands into hers, “Hey.”

 

“I can’t do it.” He stated, bluntly. “Not without Stiles.”

 

“Do what? Play Lacrosse or just, everything?” Allison asked.

 

“Everything. I’m trying to move on, trying to be an Alpha, but he’s dead and he isn’t coming back.” He sunk down to the ground, his face falling into her shoulder, his pain ripped through him and the contents of his heart poured onto her shoulder.

 

“Listen,” Allison spoke smoothly, lifting his head up, “Stiles loved you more than anything. He’s gone and I’m so sorry, but if I know one thing about him, it was that he wouldn’t want this---he wouldn’t want you to feel like crap everyday of your life. I want you to move on and I’m sure that’s what Stiles would have wanted too.”

 

“Well…..if you’re sure….it must be true.” Scott hesitated, Allison guided him off the ground; he walked over to Stiles’s locker, which was covered in messages from the team and his t-shirt was pinned to the front, Scott placed his hand on it, “I miss him but you’re right Allison,” he brushed his thumb over the material, “he wouldn’t have wanted me to be like this.”

 

“Scott...you heard me, right?” Allison asked, he turned back around,”I want you to move on too and I think _Kira_ is perfect for you.”

  
“What about you?” Scott asked.

 

She breathed out, hesitating, a rushing feel past through her when  her mind finally caught up with her heart, “I have my eyes set on someone else,” she stumbled out.

 

“Is this somebody Malia Tate, by any chance?” Scott asked, wiping tears out of his eyes; focusing on Allison, as a grin formed on his cheeks.

 

“How--how did you know?” Allison questioned, bemused.

 

“I’ve known for a while,” he grinned, “your scent gives it away every time her name is mentioned and guess what?”

 

“What?” Allison asked.

  
“So does hers,” Scott smirked ,Allison chuckled, “You could have told me,”

 

“I would have, but being bisexual... I was just scared and well….my heart knew, it has always known, but I don't think my mind caught up...not until I met Malia.” Allison beamed.

 

“You can get the girl Allison Argent.” Scott walked over, “come on, I need to get to practise.” They linked arms walking out the main doors, onto the field.

 

“There is a new kid on the team and Scott, you have your work cut out.” Allison remarked, “So you need to use that Alpha in you right now...it isn’t cheating, so to speak.”

 

“Okay,  I have twenty minutes left of practise now and then tryouts are after Science. Hate the fact I’m not in your class for Maths, so we can meet up in Science have lunch and you all can watch me practice..” Scott planned, Allison nodded,,“How’s Malia doing?”

 

“She hates it, just plain hates it, I’m trying though,” Allison froze, “Okay, I better get back.”

 

“See you,” Scott smirked, turning on the spot to face her, “It really is a shame Stiles isn’t here for this….he was bi.”

 

Allison smiled until the words hit her and she shook, her mouth opening agape, “Wait, what?”

 

“Don’t get me started on his crush on Derek,” Scott trailed off, leaving her stood, shocked.

 

“What?”

 

* * *

 

 Malia Tate bid goodbye to Kira, who was in a different class to her, she walked down the corridor; clinging to her books, skipping down, ready to see Allison. She walked into her class, stopping when she saw the work; she looked in, to see Lydia looking through her notes, but Allison wasn’t in yet. The coyote backed up, drifting away, “Malia!” Allison called, running after her, taking her hand, interlocking their fingers, they both felt their hearts skip a beat, “It’s okay, I’m here, but we need to learn.” She guided her in, making sure she sat down, before letting their fingers slip apart.

 

“I hate maths.” Malia moaned, she laid back her head on the desk.

 

“It has a point.” Allison replied.

 

“Can I get some volunteers for the board?” The teacher questioned, she turned, “Lydia, Diego, Malia.”

 

“I didn’t volunteer,” Malia hesitated, her heart pounding.

 

“You did now,” the teacher snapped.

 

“Malia?” Allison leant forward, “It’s going to be okay, try your best; Lydia’s there.” The coyote growled under her breath, walking to the board.

 

Allison leant on her hand, watching Lydia guide Malia; she grinned, something inside her flickered, unlike anything before.


	16. Muted (4x03) Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTLY CUT A CHAPTER OUT, SO PLEASE RE-READ OR JUST IGNORE MY USE OF CAPITAL LETTERS

 

** Chapter Fourteen: Muted (4x03) Part One **

****

Malia Tate didn’t want to go to Lacrosse practise one bit, she just wanted to go home with Allison and study, but when her favourite archer looked at her for too long,  with her big brown eyes, Malia’s caved in and would say yes to any suggestion the girl would say. “So after school today? We can study in the stands.” Allison beamed.

  
“You’ve persuaded me,” Malia grinned, “As long as we can go back to your house and look at Lydia’s notes with me.”

 

“Agreed.” Allison beamed, “Okay, Scott wanted to talk to me, so I’ll see you in Maths.” She walked off, hearing Malia curse Math under her breath, she laughed it off. She walked outside, pacing over to the Lacrosse field; where people were already practising, her eyes located a young boy in the goal, catching every shoot sent his way, “Scott’s got his work cut out,” Allison smirked.

 

“Argent?” Coach’s voice came from her side, she turned, the pale complexion in his cheeks wiped the smile from her face.

 

“Where is he?” Allison asked.

 

“Inside, he won’t leave the locker room,” Coach explained, “No one else is in there, feel free to go and talk to him.”

 

“Thanks Coach,”  she ran off, knocking on the door, then cracking it open, “Scott?”

 

She heard his sobs from around the corner, she gingerly walked around the corner, her first love was sat on the bench, dressed in his grey nike top and black jogging bottoms; his body was slouched over, his shoulders moving up and down as sobs overpowered his body, tears running down his cheeks, his bloodshot eyes double the size they usually were.

 

“Scott?” Allison’s voice mumbled, she advanced forward, bending down by his side, taking his hands into hers, “Hey.”

 

“I can’t do it.” He stated, bluntly. “Not without Stiles.”

 

“Do what? Play Lacrosse or just, everything?” Allison asked.

 

“Everything. I’m trying to move on, trying to be an Alpha, but he’s dead and he isn’t coming back.” He sunk down to the ground, his face falling into her shoulder, his pain ripped through him and the contents of his heart poured onto her shoulder.

 

“Listen,” Allison spoke smoothly, lifting his head up, “Stiles loved you more than anything. He’s gone and I’m so sorry, but if I know one thing about him, it was that he wouldn’t want this---he wouldn’t want you to feel like crap everyday of your life. I want you to move on and I’m sure that’s what Stiles would have wanted too.”

 

“Well…..if you’re sure….it must be true.” Scott hesitated, Allison guided him off the ground; he walked over to Stiles’s locker, which was covered in messages from the team and his t-shirt was pinned to the front, Scott placed his hand on it, “I miss him but you’re right Allison,” he brushed his thumb over the material, “he wouldn’t have wanted me to be like this.”

 

“Scott...you heard me, right?” Allison asked, he turned back around,”I want you to move on too and I think _Kira_ is perfect for you.”

  
“What about you?” Scott asked.

 

She breathed out, hesitating, a rushing feel past through her when  her mind finally caught up with her heart, “I have my eyes set on someone else,” she stumbled out.

 

“Is this somebody Malia Tate, by any chance?” Scott asked, wiping tears out of his eyes; focusing on Allison, as a grin formed on his cheeks.

 

“How--how did you know?” Allison questioned, bemused.

 

“I’ve known for a while,” he grinned, “your scent gives it away every time her name is mentioned and guess what?”

 

“What?” Allison asked.

  
“So does hers,” Scott smirked ,Allison chuckled, “You could have told me,”

 

“I would have, but being bisexual... I was just scared and well….my heart knew, it has always known, but I don't think my mind caught up...not until I met Malia.” Allison beamed.

 

“You can get the girl Allison Argent.” Scott walked over, “come on, I need to get to practise.” They linked arms walking out the main doors, onto the field.

 

“There is a new kid on the team and Scott, you have your work cut out.” Allison remarked, “So you need to use that Alpha in you right now...it isn’t cheating, so to speak.”

 

“Okay,  I have twenty minutes left of practise now and then tryouts are after Science. Hate the fact I’m not in your class for Maths, so we can meet up in Science have lunch and you all can watch me practice..” Scott planned, Allison nodded,,“How’s Malia doing?”

 

“She hates it, just plain hates it, I’m trying though,” Allison froze, “Okay, I better get back.”

 

“See you,” Scott smirked, turning on the spot to face her, “It really is a shame Stiles isn’t here for this….he was bi.”

 

Allison smiled until the words hit her and she shook, her mouth opening agape, “Wait, what?”

 

“Don’t get me started on his crush on Derek,” Scott trailed off, leaving her stood, shocked.

 

“What?”

 

***

 

Malia Tate bid goodbye to Kira, who was in a different class to her, she walked down the corridor; clinging to her books, skipping down, ready to see Allison. She walked into her class, stopping when she saw the work; she looked in, to see Lydia looking through her notes, but Allison wasn’t in yet. The coyote backed up, drifting away, “Malia!” Allison called, running after her, taking her hand, interlocking their fingers, they both felt their hearts skip a beat, “It’s okay, I’m here, but we need to learn.” She guided her in, making sure she sat down, before letting their fingers slip apart.

 

“I hate maths.” Malia moaned, she laid back her head on the desk.

 

“It has a point.” Allison replied.

 

“Can I get some volunteers for the board?” The teacher questioned, she turned, “Lydia, Diego, Malia.”

 

“I didn’t volunteer,” Malia hesitated, her heart pounding.

 

“You did now,” the teacher snapped.

 

“Malia?” Allison leant forward, “It’s going to be okay, try your best; Lydia’s there.” The coyote growled under her breath, walking to the board.

 

Allison leant on her hand, watching Lydia guide Malia; she grinned, something inside her flickered, unlike anything before.

but Allison wasn’t in yet. The coyote backed up, drifting away, “Malia!” Allison called, running after her, taking her hand, interlocking their fingers, they both felt their hearts skip a beat, “It’s okay, I’m here, but we need to learn.” She guided her in, making sure she sat down, before letting their fingers slip apart.

 

“I hate maths.” Malia moaned, she laid back her head on the desk.

 

“It has a point.” Allison replied.

 

“Can I get some volunteers for the board?” The teacher questioned, she turned, “Lydia, Diego, Malia.”

 

“I didn’t volunteer,” Malia hesitated, her heart pounding.

 

“You did now,” the teacher snapped.

 

“Malia?” Allison leant forward, “It’s going to be okay, try your best; Lydia’s there.” The coyote growled under her breath, walking to the board.

 

Allison leant on her hand, watching Lydia guide Malia; she grinned, something inside her flickered, unlike anything before.

****

Jordan Parrish drove onto the driveway of Sheriff Stilinski’s house; stepping out the the vehicle. He knocked on the door, he had to wait a few seconds, before it was cracked open. “Parrish?” The tired, croaky voice of Noah spoke, “What are you doing here?”

  
“We need to talk.” Parrish stated, Noah nodded pushing the door open and allowing him in.

 

The house wasn’t in the state Parrish was expecting, it was tidy; frames overpowered the table behind the sofa, full of pictures of Stiles, with Scott, with his Mum, with Lydia, with Allison, with Derek, with everyone he loved, “Allison got me those, just to remind me he is still with us..”

 

“He was an amazing man,” Parrish answered, picking up the picture of Scott and Stiles, in it they were little, Scott at the top of the slide with Stiles lying down on his front, arm stretched up, linking fingers with his best friend.

 

“What’s going on?” Noah asked.

 

“You know the Walcott family?” Parrish questioned.

 

“Yeah,” Noah answered.

 

“They were all brutally murdered yesterday night, apart from the youngest, Sean Walcott.” Parrish explained, Noah shifted, “I can’t do this, I’m too young and I’m finding so hard, Melissa McCall showed me the bodies and I just didn’t even know where to start. Agent McCall has got involved---”

 

“You want me to come back?”

 

“I know you’re still mourning, but...it’s just--- I didn’t know Stiles for long, but well, he was memorable; I don’t think he’d want this for you.” Parrish explained.

 

“I know.” Noah laughed, “I’ve always known that...but I just..”

 

“I had a little brother,” Parrish cut in.

 

“Had?” Noah asked.

 

“When I was sixteen and he was nine, I was walking him home and this car, drunk driver just came out of nowhere, hitting both of us straight on...he died, I literally just broke my leg, but he died.” Parrish told him, Noah slouched back, “That’s why I do what I do, to stop people like that. Those monsters that killed **_Stiles, Aiden Steiner_** _, Alice Gardner, Stuart Thomas, Jessica Ivy and Martin Little,_ who paralyzed six people, including a seven year old -- they deserve to be stopped, that’s what you should fight for. To stop people like that, for Stiles.”

 

“Oh Parrish…” Noah sighed, “I’m coming back, I’ll come back. Phone Melissa and forewarn her I’m coming, I need the files too.”

 

“Okay...the US marshall should be done with them.” Parrish answered.

 

“US Marshall? What US Marshall?”

 

 

* * *

 

“So you kissed her?” Allison asked walking down the corridor with Scott.

 

“Yeah, but like on the cheek, I didn’t---Oh Jesus, I messed it all up. Ahhh, I did it all wrong.” Scott slapped himself in the face, “I’m so awkward.”

 

“So is Kira, you’re a match made in heaven,” Allison stopped at the locker room, “By the way, did you see that Freshmen in action?

 

“Yes. His name is Liam, he’s just…..just….too good, but he is human.” Scott hesitated, “I need an Allison Argent motivation speech or I’m going to fall flat on my arse.”

 

“You are Scott Gregorio McCall, you are a True Alpha and the first in one hundred years. And I’ll give you some motivation, if you get the place of Captain, I might consider revealing my real name.” She winked.

 

“Wait, what?” Scott quizzed.

 

“Allison was my birth middle name, but I got my family to change it when I was ten.” She smiled, “I’ll tell you if you beat this try out.”

 

“Okay,” Scott walked to the door, pushing it open, “See you outside Allison.”

 

 

* * *

 

Malia sat with Kira on the stand, reading through her text book; highlighting everything as she went, her nostrils flared when the overwhelming smell of anxiety hit her,  “What’s wrong with you?” Malia asked, sighing.

 

“Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all.” Kira spoke quickly, Malia just stared at her, bemused.

 

“He kissed you,” Allison said hopping in-between them, Malia dropped her books, “Sorry Malia,” she reached back, placing them back on Malia’s lap.

 

“Yeah….he told you?” Kira quizzed.

 

“Well, he was scared he did it all wrong. He really likes you.” Allison beamed, she looked up watching Scott jog around the field, overlapping everyone; he looked at the girls, beaming away, he looked happy, but at the same time, he kept looking back, as if he was waiting for someone. _Someone who was no longer there._

“Allison, I know you dated Scott…”

 

“Kira, I moved on, you both deserve happiness, take the chance.” Allison smiled, she turned to Malia, “I thought we were revising that at Scott’s.”

 

“I know, but I kind have eight years lack of knowledge.” Malia told her.

 

“Why didn’t you start from there?” Kira asked, Malia growled, “Sorry, just asking.”

 

“Well, of course my Dad and the public think I was raised by people, the homeless and gypsies, it’s not like I could tell the world I was a coyote for years. So I was the one who said I wanted to be in the same year as my age said.” Malia explained, “But it’s so hard.”

 

“You’re doing well. Lydia’s notes could help anyone.” Allison smiled.

 

“Well I need notes on Lydia’s notes, they make no sense at all.” Malia moaned.

 

“I’ll explain them later.” Allison smirked, she turned her attention to the game.

 

“I still don’t understand Lacrosse,” Malia rolled her tongue, “What is Scott and that other guy doing?”

 

“Scott and _Greenberg_ are trying to stop people from scoring. They’re doing quite well at the moment, it used to be Scott and….” she stopped, “Anyway, the new kid is up next, Liam Dunbar.” They watched as Liam charged for Scott, knocking him and Greenberg with his shoulder, scoring the shot, “Oh no.”

 

At the sound of her voice, Malia stood up; Allison reached forward, catching the textbooks before they crashed to the ground, “That’s not fair!” She shouted.

 

“Malia..”

 

“That was luck, do over!” Malia screamed.

 

“Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice.” Coach answered.

 

“Ten bucks on Scott and---the other guy,” Malia bet.

 

“I’ll take that action! Liam, get back out there!” Coach ordered, Malia beamed, proud of herself, taking a seat; she looked to Allison.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“I love you.” Allison laughed, “That was amazing.”

 

“Well, we better see if Scott will take this chance,” all three girls turned their attention to the game,  “Come on Scott!” All girls called, Liam went charging for Scott and he bumped into his shoulder, sending Liam tumbling over his back, landing on his leg.

 

“Crap,” Allison cursed, rising from the spot and charging onto the pitch.

 

“Don’t move him! Don’t touch him!” Coach cried out, running over.

 

“I’m fine Coach,” Liam tried to stand up, he screamed out in pain, Scott caught him, placing his arm around his back, he gestured to Allison, who held the boy on the other side, “it’s my leg.”

 

“Scott and I can take him to the nurse,” Allison suggested.

 

“Yes, yes. The rest of you run, run...take a lap!” Coach shouted, the team ran scared as Allison and Scott guided Liam across the field, Allison smiled at Malia, who nodded.

 

The Coach growled, picking up the ball and thrusting it in a random direction.

 

“Malia!” Allison screamed, stopping Liam and Scott, Kira took hold of the Lacrosse stick in front of her catching the ball before it hit Malia, “woah.”

  
“Can we go now?” Liam asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Allison helped Scott get Liam over the field.

 

“Oh God! Sorry Malia. Kira, throw it back.” Coach said, gesturing his hands.

 

Kira swung the net, the ball hit Coach in the stomach, “Oh God.”

 

The Coach extended back, calling, “Somebody ask her if she has every played Lacrosse!”

 

* * *

 

 “So, Scott and I are going to drive Liam to the hospital.” Allison told Malia after they met up, “Here,” she buried her hand in her pocket, placing her house key to Scott’s in her open palm, “Go in, make yourself feel at home, there is a mini fridge in my room, have anything.”

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you there then,” Malia grinned, “I’ll take a nice scroll through the shortcut.”

 

“The forest?” Allison asked.

 

“My old home,” Malia winked, walking away.

 

“Oh have fun! And don’t pee on a tree!” She called, “Again.”

 

She turned the corner, she stopped when she saw Kira and Scott, lips pressed together, as he supported her, both of their eyes closed. Allison’s heart warmed, she hadn’t see Scott so happy since Stiles died, she backed up, walking into the nurse’s office, “Allison, right?” Liam asked, he was sat, slouched over.

 

“Yeah, how you doing?” She took a seat next to him, “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not much,” he lied.

 

“Liar,” she smiled, bouncing her shoulder off his, they both giggled.

 

“What’s McCall to you?” Liam asked.

 

“Ex, but we’re more like best friends now.” Allison answered.

 

“Oh, so he’s with?” Liam quizzed.

 

“Kira, he is now anyways and they just click, what about you?.” Allison questioned, “I found out you got kicked out.”

 

“I know. I won’t do it here though and no I don’t have anyone, I’m still fifteen….just a idiot who picked on two juniors.” Liam sighed, “Why is Scott such an arsehole?”

 

“He isn't, he just doesn’t want to break. He lost his best friend, Stiles. He died back in November in the Beacon Hills Attacks, saving my life.” Allison’s eyes darted to the ground, “Scott just wants to shield himself from the pain.”

 

“What about you? Is it a burden?”

 

“A gift, he gave me life and that’s how I have to view it,” Allison jumped up, “Let’s get you out of here hey, Scott and I are going to drop you off.” She placed her arm around his back guiding him up, he limped slowly, as he guided her.

 

“Liam, can we make it easier and you let me carry you?” Scott’s voice came from close by.

 

“Faster Allison,” Liam tried to move faster away from Scott, but moved so fast Allison couldn't hold on and he stumbled forward, Scott ran over catching him, picking him up, hanging him half over his shoulder, “Let me down!”

 

“Just let it happen Liam,” Allison told him from behind, looking at his blue eyes, “this kid spells trouble.” She whispered, inaudibly, under her breath.

 


	17. Muted (4x03) Part two

 

** Chapter Seventeen: Muted (4x03) Part three **

****

Allison and Scott both guided Liam through the automatic doors, Scott left them both alone as he went to sign Liam in at the desk, but it wasn’t long until Melissa McCall walked around the corner, “Hey Mum,” Scott said in a motto tone, she froze, leaning to her side, “This is Liam, he sprained his ankle at Lacrosse tryouts.”

 

“I’ll get a wheelchair,” she walked into a room and wheeled on out from the chair, “Allison, can you help him down whilst Scott signs in for him?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Allison guided Liam into the seat.

 

“Will you stay?” Liam asked her, looking up.

 

“I wish I could Liam, but I promised my friend Malia I’d help her study,” Allison smiled, “I'll check up on you tomorrow.”

 

“Come on Liam,” Melissa said placing her hands on the back of the wheelchair, “Let’s get you patched up.” She took him away from Scott and Allison, the Alpha looked up at Liam as he was taken away, he sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Scott? This wasn’t you.” Allison told him, “Okay...you did not do this!” Her voice rose angrily, “I will not have Scott McCall blaming himself for something he didn’t do, you get me?”

“Okay...okay,” Scott told her, “It’s fine.”

 

Allison’s phone started ringing, “It’s Noah,” she said, stunned, “Hey,” she spoke gently, she held it down, “He tried phoning you.”

 

“It’s on silent,” Scott shrugged.

 

“His phone’s on silent,” Allison told him, “Anyway, are you okay?”

 

 _“I’m just calling because a certain **Jordan Parrish** persuaded me to go back to work today,” _he explained, _“I’m back.”_

 

“That’s amazing, it’s good to have you back,” Allison beamed, “Stiles would be proud of you.”

_“I know. I think I own a thank you to you though, Parrish told me…”_ Noah trailed off.

 

“Told you what?”

_  
“That you were the one to persuade him to come over.”_

“It was Lydia as well, you gotta give her credit.” Allison beamed, “It’s her flirtation charm she has going with him, I better go, I’ve got to teach the ways of calculus to Malia Tate.”

 

 _“Have fun with that.”_ Noah half laughed, _“Thank you Allison.”_

“Goodbye Sheriff,” she hung up.

 

“He’s back?” Scott questioned, “Good.”

 

“Okay, if I don’t get back, Malia Tate will have raided our entire kitchen.” Allison pondered for a while, “I signed up for the job.”

  
“The archery school thing?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, I wanna help with stuff, I am staying at yours for free.” Allison looked at him, smiling, “You gonna stay?” Scott nodded, “Tell him to take care of himself.” She walked away, leaving Scott still feeling guilty about Liam.

 

* * *

 

 Allison took out the spare key to the McCall household from underneath the house mat, opening the door, “Malia, I’m home.” She walked in, a loud rumble came from the stairs and she was met by a overhyped Malia, chocolate surrounding her mouth, her pupils dilated. “How much of my chocolate did you eat?”

 

“Most of it….I got bored,” Malia’s voice was high and slow.

 

“Okay….okay,” Allison walked over, removing remainders of the bar from her hand, “I going to make you a lovely cup of British tea….yeah.”

 

She walked over, flipping the kettle on; she looked over to see Malia sit down at the breakfast bar.

 

“Lesson 84 of human life: sugar highs don’t last long,” Allison told her, opening the fridge, it was almost empty; one pint of milk, a few pieces of fruit, “I need to get this job,” she muttered to herself, taking out the milk. Her phone buzzed, “Mal, do me a favour and read it to me?” Malia took old of the phone unlocking it and keying in Allison’s code, of course she knew it.

 

“It’s an email...Allison, you got the job,” Malia beamed, Allison dropped the milk, but her fast reaction meant she was able to catch it.

 

“I got the job?” Allison quizzed, “Thank God.” She walked over, handing Malia her tea and taking her phone back, “We should get back to revision.”

 

They both walked upstairs, into Allison’s bedroom, they both sat on the bed leaning back into it, Malia reached down, grabbing her textbooks and placing them on her lap, she then reached down for her highlighter, she looked back up at Allison, “What?”

 

“Why do you highlight everything red?” Allison asked, “It’s the only colour you use, on every sentence, I notice you in class.”

“Well green is for the things I understand, yellow is I am working on it and red is I have no clue,” she explained.

  
“You’re only using red,” Allison told her,

 

“I know, it’s a problem.” Malia looked at her, a giggle erupting from her throat. 

 

“Stiles had a similar thing with string,” Allison started, “He explained it to me once when I went to his house for dinner, exact same thing, he only ever really used red. He had blue as well.”

 

“For what?” Malia questioned.

 

“To look pretty.” Allison smiled, Malia laughed, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

 

“I wish I’d known him more,” she smirked.

 

“Me too.” Allison shook her head, “Come on let me go through Lydia’s notes with you.”

 

“Yes,” Malia took them from the back of her book, “Here,” Allison held them, flipping them over, she sat up, studying them closely, “What’s wrong?”

 

“This isn’t maths,” Allison looked down at it, “It’s code.”

 

“For what?” Malia quizzed.

“No idea.” Allison stood up, “I’ll phone her, last I checked, she told me she was with Parrish.”

 

“Ohhh.” Malia beamed, “I ship them.”

  
“Stay of Tumblr Malia.” Allison fumbled for her phone, which started ringing in her hand, “Scott?” She held the phone away from her face, “Wait what?” She half fell into the bed, taking a seat, “What?”

 

“What’s going on?” Malia asked, Allison held her hand up to keep her quiet.

 

“Yeah...yeah, you’re on your way now….you didn’t kidnap him did you?” Allison asked, Malia’s eyebrows raised, “Okay, see you in a min.” She hung up.

 

“What happened?” Malia asked.

 

“The Walcott family, used to live on my road, last night they were all murdered, apart from Sean the youngest, he’s in our year. They’re Wendigos.” Allison explained.

 

“The things that eat people?”

 

“Yep. He was in the hospital and he couldn’t hold back his hunger, he killed a Deputy...he tried to kill Melissa.” Allison hesitated, “He trapped Liam on the roof…along with a man with no mouth.”

 

“A man with no mouth?”

“Yeah, he killed Sean, but before that, the only way Scott could save Liam? Who was hanging from the roof...was to bite him.” Allison brushed her hands through her hair, “Scott has a beta.”

 

“Unless he dies….right?” Malia asked.

  
“Yeah.” Allison cast her vision back, “Oh god...okay,” she stood up taking hold of the notes, passing them to Malia, “Can you to get these to Lydia and I’ve got to help reveal to a fifteen year old boy that he is now a werewolf.”

 

“Okay,” Malia rounded up all her stuff, “Good luck.”

 


	18. The Benefactor (4x04) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, if you didn't see my message in capital letters earlier on, it's mean you probably haven't read the piece I missed out in Muted Part One, take a trip back and take in the Mallison and emotional Scott McCall

 

** Chapter Eighteen: The Benefactor (4x04) Part One **

****

Allison paced around the living room to the McCall household, reviewing everything that was happening; Liam had been bitten, there was a guy with no mouth that killed an entire family and her Dad was still in Europe, she just couldn’t process everything.

 

The door swung open and Liam was half push through the door, “Let go of me!” He screamed, stumbling forward, “Allison?”

 

“Liam---” She stepped forward, Scott come in, slamming the door; a slash across his cheek, “Why happened to you?”

 

“Freshmen don’t like being kidnapped,” Scott stated, “Liam…..listen.”

 

“No, just let me go home! I want to go home.” Liam shouted, backing away from the pair of them.

 

“Liam, you trust me right?” Allison questioned.

  
“I only just met you!” Liam shouted.

 

“You trust me more than Scott?” Allison answered, the boy nodded, “Okay, let me explain, take a seat,” Liam gingerly made it towards the sofa and  perched himself down, Allison knelt down in front of him on the floor, “In January, last year, two joggers found a body in the woods--”

 

“What--”

 

“Listen to her Liam,” Scott butt in sitting down opposite him.

 

“The body was only the lower half, the police were looking for the other half. Stiles Stilinski, our friend that died, he was the Sheriff’s son and found out this information, running to Scott’s house and dragging him out into the woods, the two were separated and Scott was attacked, being bitten in his side.” Allison explained, “The next day, I met him and my whole life changed….I found out what that bite had done to Scott, was the thing my parents fought against. They didn’t like what Scott is.”

 

“And Scott is?”

 

“A werewolf.” Allison answered.

 

“Okay I’m going,” Liam tried to stand down, but she stopped him.

 

“Look at Scott,” She said tilting her head back, Liam looked at him, “Have you noticed something about the wound on his cheek?”

 

“No,” Liam stated.

  
“Scott….” Allison turned, Scott used the back of his sleeve to wipe the dry stained blood, to reveal clear skin.

 

“How did you do that?” Liam asked.

 

“I heal really fast because of what happened to me,” Scott told him, “I’m a werewolf….but I’m also an Alpha.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Liam’s voice shook.

 

“What Scott did to you...to save you….it’s going to change you too.” Allison started, “My parents were werewolf hunters, until we starting helping them, that’s what I’m going to do for you , you just have to listen to us.”

 

“No, this is some kind of joke,” he stood up. “I’m going home.”

 

“At least them me drive you,” Allison said, taking hold of his arm, “And let us talk to you about it tomorrow...a full moon.”

 

“You can drive me home, but I won’t promise you anything.” Liam snapped, Allison shot a look to Scot, before standing and guiding Liam out of the house, into her car.

 

“You think I’ll believe you?” Liam asked as they got onto the road.

“No. Who would? I’m telling you now, we’re not lying. This is real, it is happening. The Beacon Hills Incident, was not an Incident, it was supernatural; Stiles was possessed by an ancient demon known as the nogitsune he was innocent and sweet, it corrupted him. We were able to separate the two, Stiles in one body and the demon in a copy. It was the Nogitsune that killed all those people, including Stiles.” She explained, tears forming in her eyes, “You don’t have to believe us, come tomorrow, you will already know.”

 

“Take a left here,” Liam’s wobbling voice told her, “It’s just up the road.” She turned around, “Stop,” he clambered out, “Thank you.”


	19. The Benefactor (4x04) Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long...sorry...worth it though, I hope.

 

** Chapter Nineteen: The Benefactor (4x04) Part Two **

****

Allison was woken early in the morning up a repetitive tap at her window, she sat up, stretching her arms, extending her legs and pulling the window up, “Morning Malia.” She beamed, “What brings you to my window?”

 

“The full moon is already annoying me and it isn’t even here yet,” she moaned, “I want to get through on without hurting you or anyone else.” Allison helped her over the ledge as she  was hanging on for dear life.

 

“You’ve never hurt me,” Allison reassured her.

 

“I kicked you in the stomach,” Malia told her.

 

“You winded me, I didn’t even get bruised.” Allison smiled, they both took a seat on the bed, “This time, we are going to get through this one...like we do everything else….together.”

 

“Okay,” Malia breathed out deeply, crossing her legs on her bed.

 

“Want breakfast?” Allison asked.

 

“Waffles please,” she beamed, Allison ran down stairs, toasting some waffles and grabbing an apple for herself, biting into it, jogging back up with Malia’s plate, she lay it down on the side cabinet. Malia was half way under the bed.

“Looking for the chains?” Allison asked, giggling.

 

“Got them!” Malia voice mumbled, she propelled out, she placed them on the bed, “How many arrows do you need?”

 

“I have no where else to store them.” Allison shrugged, “You’ll have to borrow some of my clothes for school today.”

 

“I still have some of your clothes from the day, you guys saved me from the forest. You gave me a bag of your clothes.” Malia grinned, “I still have your blue beanie, never worn it though.”

 

“Oh keep them, I have enough clothing,” Allison opened her wardrobe, taking hold of a per of leggings and a flowy top, “Here,” she throw them and they landed on Malia’s head.”

 

“Thanks,” she said pulling them down, “Not important, are they? They might get ripped.”

 

“It’s fine.” Allison beamed, Malia pulled her pyjama top of her head, placing the top over her head, Allison turned away grinning, biting her bottom lip, “Did you understand Lydia’s real notes?”

 

“Much better,” Malia smirked, “I get it now.”

 

Allison got dressed as Malia did, both of them trying not to meet each other’s eyes; they finally sat down for Allison to do her makeup and Malia’s, as she wasn't the best at it yet.

 

“Why do you help me?” Malia asked.

 

“Well...firstly, it was because Stiles helped you, then after a while you just became part of my life and you helped me feel happy again,” Allison beamed, “Can’t picture my life without you,” she placed her makeup brush down, “You look amazing….now,” she took hold of the chains, locking them around Malia’s wrist, “okay?”

 

“Little loose,” Malia looked at them, “We need new ones.”

 

“No, we don’t, not for you. This is the last time, we ever need them again,” Allison told her, “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” she answered, smiling.

 

“Allison? Malia?” Melissa’s tired voice came from the doorway.

 

“Hey Melissa, how was work?” Allison asked.

 

“Tiring. You two getting ready for the full moon?” She questioned.

 

“Yep,” Allison beamed, “Oh and Melissa, I got a job.”

 

“You didn’t have too Allison.” Melissa smiled sadly.

  
“I wanted too.”

 

***

 

Allison and Scott walked into the school, both looking for Liam, “Seriously hope he didn’t go to the police. I don’t need a second restraining order put against me.”

 

“There he is,” Allison pointed down the empty corridor, Liam was sat, leaning into the wall; she slowly approached him, sliding down the wall, “Hey Liam.”

 

“What do you both want?” Liam asked.

 

“To help,” Allison answered, “You didn’t sleep, did you?”

 

“Why’d you ask?” Liam questioned.

 

“You’re in the same clothes as yesterday,” she pointed out, “give me your arm,” she gestured with her head, he held it up and she peeled back the bandage, he looked down in awe at his bite free arm, “See.”

 

“No,” he snapped, picking himself up, “Just no, this isn’t happening, okay? This is some sort of prank you’re pulling, just leave me out of this.” He spat walking away.

  
“What now?” Scott asked.

 

“We need the pack.” Allison held her arm up and he pulled her off the ground, “come on, they’re all hiding by the buses talking about the full moon.”

 

“Like you do.” They both walked outside, Allison stepped next to Malia and Scott stopped in-between Lydia and Kira.

 

“So you have a beta,” Malia smiled, “That’s cool.”

 

“He won’t talk to me and even though he seems to have warmed to Allison’s Motherly wonders,” Scott started.

 

“Hey...it’s more like big sister wonders,” Allison corrected.

 

“He walked away, we need somewhere for him to go.” Scott thought.

 

“He’s not going in my basement,” Malia told them.

 

“It’s my basement and my Mum noticed the scratch marks.” Lydia explained.

 

“Come on Lydia...don’t be too hard on her,” Allison said placing her hand on Malia’s shoulder.

 

“I can take Liam to the boathouse, chain him up to a support beam.” Scott suggested.

“How do we get him to go?” Kira asked, “He doesn’t trust any of us.”

 

“Easy. Tell him it’s a party.” Lydia shrugged.

 

“So you’re going to ask out a freshman...again?” Allison asked.

 

“No, I’m done with teenage boys,” she winked.

 

“Parrish?” Malia asked.

 

“Shush,” Lydia turned to Kira, “if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster.”

 

“Who? Me? No way. Not me.” Kira stumbled.

 

“Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen.” Lydia cocked her head to the side, smiling.

 

“Me?”

 

“You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen.”

 

***

 

Lydia’s lake house was a place the pack loved to relax in, especially over holidays, They hadn’t been able to do it in months though, they last thing they actually celebrated in their was Stiles’s sixteenth Birthday; it only just him all of them that he was only sixteen, Allison was almost eighteen, he died so young.

 

Now the lake house was just for full moons, the screams of Malia as her power tore through her and ripped her apart from the insides out; now also with Liam.

 

Allison, Malia and Lydia pulled out the Jeep outside, all clambering out and standing up as Scott pulled up, “Kira texted, she told me everything is fine.” Scott said jumping off, placing his helmet down, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ve been looking around for information and well...I found out why Liam was kicked out....Scott it isn’t good,” Allison handed him her phone, “This is what he did to his Coach’s car after he took a crowbar to it.”

 

“Oh God,” Scott cursed, “We better get inside, come on.”

 

They all walked in, Allison and Malia staying close to the basement doors, Allison placed the bag of chains down. Lydia stood closeby, Scott just hesitated near the front door; it wasn’t long until Kira pulled up outside, guiding Liam through the front door and slamming it. “What the hell is this?” Liam asked.

 

“We want to help Liam,” Allison started.

  
“We’re the only ones who can help,” Scott added, “Look I’m an Alpha werewolf, Kira behind you, she’s a Kitsune, in American terms a fox,  Lydia, she’s a banshee, she can sense when someone is close to death and then Malia, she’s a werecoyote.”

 

“So, werewolf, fox?” Liam pointed.

 

“Kitsune, but fox is fine,” Kira smiled.

 

“Banshee, werecoyote and Allison, I thought you said you used to be a werewolf hunter.”

 

“I was for like a month, now I’m just here for moral support and I’m good with a bow and arrow,” Allison added.

 

Liam’s eyes found the chains on the table, “They for me?”

 

“No, they’re for me,” Malia said, eyes shining.

 

“How did you do that?” Liam asked.

 

“You’ll learn,” Scott reassured him.

 

“No, I'm surrounded b a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna…” he fell to the ground, clutching his ears.

 

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Scott quizzed.

“Can’t you hear that?” Liam asked.

 

“Did you tell anyone about this?” Lydia asked.

 

“My friend Mason.”

 

“Who did Mason tell?” Allison asked.

 

“Everyone,” Kira answered.

 

Liam started scratching the floor in pain, “The floors! Get him off the floors!”

 

“We need to get him to the boathouse now!” Scott and Kira guided him out.

 

Malia fell forward into the coffee table, “Allison….” she growled, she turned roaring at her.

 

“Okay, basement,” Allison took hold of her arm.

 

“Allison, what do I do?” Lydia asked.

 

“Throw a party!” She told her, guiding Malia into the basement, sitting her in the corner and tightening the chains, “Tight enough?”

 

“No,” Malia looked at her, in complete werecoyote form; sweat beads forming on her forehead, Allison pulled them tighter, sitting back. “You can leave now Ally, I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

“I’m not going. Lydia will kill me and freshmen get on my nerves. I’m nearly eighteen, I’m an adult, no time for young kids.” Allison explained.

 

“Liam?”

 

“He’s too cute not to adore.” Allison grinned.

 

“Allison, go now, please!” Malia begged, her voice rough and low, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t. I can take care of myself Malia and I can take care of you.” Allison reassured her.

 

“I know you’ll come back!” Malia shouted, “Just please...please go.” She screamed out in pain.

 

“Just breathe, like I taught you.” Allison said, gesturing with her hands.

 

“I can’t!” Malia screamed out.

 

“What if I hurt you?”

 

“You won’t!! You didn’t then and you won’t now, you’re doing fine.”

 

“I want to hurt you!” Malia started, “I want to hurt everyone up stairs, I can hear all of them and I want to kill all of them!”

 

“That’s not Malia Tate. That’s the animal, you’re just cuddly teddy bear.” Allison smiled. Malia turned to one of the chains as it tore, “Shit.” Allison reached forward, looking at the damage, Malia leg kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back, “Every time,” she sighed, getting back up. “I’m okay...it’s fine,” she reassured her, holding her hands up.

 

Malia pulled on the broken chain, it slipped of her arm and she rocketed forward towards Allison, who backed up away, “Listen, Malia...just calm your breathing…”

 

“RUN!” Malia roared, as she turned, pulling on the other chain, trying to tear it from the wall.

 

“I'm not going to run. I’d never leave anyone in this sort of situation, especially you! I know you are scared, because of what you did to your Mum and to Kylie,” Allison started, Malia turned her head back, her breathing slowing, “but that wasn’t you okay, that is the curse of the supernatural and I’m sorry I can’t fix that! I can’t imagine how it feels to live with that every day, but I do have something that haunts me too. I tell everyone, that what Stiles did, to save me, was a gift...but it was a burden, it still is! He died, pushing me out of the way of a blade that would have killed me! He should be here, living a life and he’s not, because of me. That’s my truth....I killed Stiles Stilinski.” She stopped, her bottom lip quivering , “And nothing anyone says, will change my view on that.”  She stepped closer, “But I can do something, that he’d do….something he would think off.” She placed the key in the chain, turning it and freeing Malia from the wall.

 

Malia went for her, but Allison used all her strength to hold her back; Malia felt the pain disappear and suddenly, she was free. She looked down at her hands, Allison rubbed her shoulders in support, “I told you.” Malia jumped up, taking Allison into a hug, nestling her face away in her shoulder, “I got you...I got you.”

 

***

 

“Everyone in here has ten seconds to get out before I phone the Sheriff now!” Allison screamed to the house of Freshmen when she was able to guide a sleepy Malia up the stairs, everyone started pouring out the doors, “Go and lie down,” she told Malia, rubbing her arm in a comfort, Malia nodded, lying down on the sofa, bringing her knees to her chest, closing her eyes.

 

“Allison!” Kira came bolting down the stairs, “Lydia cracked the code.”

 

“What is it?” Allison asked.

 

“A deadpool,” Lydia said charging down, holding her laptop, she sat opposite Malia, “she did it?”

 

“Yeah, she did it.” Allison said next to Lydia, “What’s a deadpool?”

 

“A hit list of supernatural creatures.” Lydia explained, Allison leant in to see, but Lydia pulled it away, “The Walcott family are on there, I am, Scott is, Derek, Kira and that’s it so far, but I don’t think this is the only one.”

  
“What was the code?” Allison asked.

 

“I could hear, voices telling me when I was upstairs…” Lydia started, “The code was Stiles….”

 

“Stiles?” Allison questioned, “The passkey to deadpool with you, Scott, Derek and Kira one was Stiles?”

 

“I know,” Lydia shook, “It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Who were is doing this? They have to be someone we know.” Allison concluded.

 

“Why?” Malia asked sleepily.

 

“Because Stiles isn’t his real name, it’s Mieczysław.” Allison explained.

  
“It could be someone who knew Stiles, not just us.” Kira added.

 

“Everyone knew him as that, everyone. Like everyone knows me as Allison and not Celestine.” She said standing up.

  
“Wait, what?”

 

“Story for another time,” Allison told them.

 

The door cracked open and Scott came in, guiding Liam, who took a seat on a small armchair; the door remained open, to reveal Chris Argent.

  
“Dad!” Allison bolted over, crashing into his arms; he supported her weight as he held her.

 

“Hey sweetie,” she muttered in her ear, “Hi everyone.”

 

“Hi Mr. Argent,” Malia muttered sleepily from the sofa, “nice to meet you.”

 

“What’s going on?” Scott asked, noticing all their colourless complexions. 

 

“I cracked the code.” Lydia told him, “It’s a hit list of supernatural creatures...you’re on it, you’re worth twenty five million.”

 

“Twenty five million?” Scott stumbled over the words, “Woah….what was the code?”

 

“Scott…….it was _‘Stiles,’_ ” Allison told him, they all watched as he fell into an open seat, holding his face in his hands.

 

 

 


	20. I.E.D (4x05) Part one

**IED (4x05) Part One**

 

Allison hadn’t slept a wink since they found the deadpool, it had been almost a week and just couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes. The worry of all the people she loved being listed on a deadpool was terrifying her, even though Malia and Liam were not yet listed, they knew they would be on one, which made the dread in her stomach settle, making itself at home. 

 

At four o’clock in the morning, she finally caved into to her fear and walked to Scott’s room, cracking it open, “You awake?” She was meant by a brightly lit room, Scott was sat at his desk on his computer, “You too?”

 

“Can’t sleep. Heard from Lydia, Kira or Malia?” He asked.

  
“Well Malia has stayed with her at the lake house all weekend, Lydia hasn’t moaned about Malia’s tendency to ask millions of questions, they're probably fine.”  Allison took a seat on the edge of her dead, “When we buried Stiles, I thought that was it. That’s him resting, being free from this. But somehow, he’s still dragged into it all. His name unlocked a list with your name on, Lydia and Kira. A list that people have, people who will kill you for money. That’s not fair, his name shouldn’t be used like that.”

 

“I know.” Scott turned his chair around, “I’ve been trying to research, but Stiles was the best with crime boards.”

 

“There’s one in his bedroom, I’ll ask Noah if I can borrow it. But I’ve heard he hasn’t stepped foot in there since Stiles died.” Allison swallowed the lump in her throat, her phone started to ring, “Noah? Yeah….no you didn’t wake me, I’m with Scott, who still hasn’t turned his phone off silent,” she snapped her eyes up at Scott for fumbled for his phone, “Yeah we can be there in 15.” She hung up.

 

“He needs us,” Allison told him.

 

“Yeah, I have sixteen missed calls, I really need to remember to turn it back on. Get changed and I’ll meet you out by the jeep.” He stood up walking into his bathroom as Allison headed back to her room, she was packing as her Dad was coming back, she decided to move back into the flat. She dodged the boxes, quickly getting changed. She picked up the pad and paper by the side of her bed before rushing out.

 

“Perfect timing,” Scott smiled, standing at the top of the stairs, “Look we found the list on Wednesday, it’s Sunday now. We’re running out of time.”

 

“I made a list of everything that’s happened recently,” Allison's said tapping her pad, “But it doesn’t really give us anything.”

* * *

 

“So take me through this,” Noah stated walking into the office, the teenagers following behind.

 

“The Walcott family were all killed by The Mute...but when the mute died after trying to kill Derek. Then Demarco we delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house and got decapitated, then Carrie last night, this is professional, these aren’t random at all....we know why they're happening,” she explained, her voice shaking.

 

Scott placed the list in front of the Sheriff, “It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded.”

 

“Where did you find this?” Sheriff asked, picking it up and studying it. 

 

“Lydia wrote it and encrypted it, without even knowing. The power of a banshee.” Allison explained.

 

“What are these numbers next to the names?” He asked, pointing at them.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Allison leant closer to the desk, trying the calm her breathing. “What matters is how Lydia opened it.”

 

“A password?” Sheriff questioned.

 

“A name,” Scott spoke gently, his fingers had remained at the top of the sheet, shielding the code that opened it. 

“It's.....Sheriff....it was...it was…” Allison hesitated between each word, the pain taking hold.

 

“Stiles.” Scott answered, the Sheriff stopped in his track, his eyelids closing.

 

“Stiles?” As the Sheriff spoke his son’s name, his voice shook, like it just felt wrong to say, knowing he was no longer alive. “ Stiles, opened a hit list with your name on.”

 

“I don’t know why either, firstly why it was his nickname and not his full name.” Scott carried on, “Why would they use ‘Stiles’?”

 

“You think….”

 

“It’s someone who knew Stiles.” Scott sent his eyes over to Allison, who nodded, “Or knew of him. The news articles that covered his death always put his the name ‘Stiles’ in-between  Mieczysław and Stilinski.”

 

“ All we know, right now, is that Stiles broke the code, his name is giving us time to save everyone. He’s saving us, even though he’s gone.” Allison concluded.

 

“And now we think there's two other cipher keys.” Scott brushed the forming tears from his eyes.

 

“This will give us the rest of the names. Okay. So how do we get the cipher keys?” 

“Lydia, she’s the one, who can get them, but she heard Stiles’s name in her head and she unlocked it, but since then hers minds been blank. Malia, Liam and Kira’s Mum on not on this list, but they could be others.” Allison voice sounded worried, she needed to tell Malia how she felt, but her heart couldn’t bring herself to do it and now, Malia’s life was on the line.

 

“Lydia’s been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two keywords.” Scott explained.

 

“You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. Hmm? And what about these other two names on the list? Uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?” Sheriff quizzed.

  
“I don't know. But Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here. When Stiles, Allison and I sacrificed ourselves to save you, Melissa and Chris, we set off a canon, that is extracting the supernatural to us. We are not just responsible for letting Void go, we’re responsible for the rise in the supernatural.” Scott stumbled over words, he slowed down, “We need to stop this, before more people die.”

 

“Do the Newton attract people to Beacon hills or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000.” The Sheriff explained.

  
“And if we don’t do that, loads more could die! I mean the supernatural have the same right to live as everyone else.” Allison ranted, “I won’t have all my friends killed just because their different.” 

 

“It’s okay Allison,” Scott reassured her.

 

“But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look, how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?” The Sheriff questioned.

 

“There has to be a limit,” Allison told him, “We know that,” she took the list, Scott handed her a pen and she wrote “K” to represent a thousand and “M” to represent a million. 

 

“Once we decode all the names, all the numbers should add up to 117.” Scott explained.

 

“117 what?” 

 

“Million,” Allison turned to him, “Someone stole 117 million from the Hale vault, it’s Peter and Derek’s money...whoever stole it, is using it for this.” 

 

“They’re using to rid Beacon Hills of all supernatural creatures.” Scott added.

 

“So the coded list goes out. And somehow these professional assassins get that list,” the Sheriff was beyond confused, but also worried for the sake of Scott and his pack.

 

“And the key,” Allison added, “it’s the only way they could see it.”

 

“And then they go after the names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off.” The Sheriff rumbled.

 

“Can I see those Sheriff?” Allison asked pointing at the pictures, he nodded, handing them over, “Carrie was stabbed, wait, what’s that?” She asked pointing at a marks on Carrie’s body.

 

“We're not sure yet. We're still waiting on the M.E's report. There's one other thing I don't get. How did this new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?” Noah questioned.

 

“Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash,” Scott told him.

 

“So whoever ordered the keg, killed Demarco.”

 

“Yeah..,that means it’s a student...the killer is a student at Beacon Hills.” Allison froze, “and a freshman at that! Only freshmen were at the party. That makes them 15...16 years old.” 

 

“You kids get home,” Sheriff ordered them, “You still have school in three hours, you need some shut eye.” 

“Meet you in the car,” Allison said turning to Scott, who nodded, walking out, “Noah?”

 

“You only call me that when you need something Allison,” he smiled, “Or you want to talk about Stiles.”

 

“I get you miss him, I can’t imagine what you feel,” her voice shook, she calmed herself down, “Stiles always the planner and the one who broke things down. With his string and tape. He got a crime board back when all the stuff with Void started, I was wondering…”

 

“Yes.” He cut her off, “You can have it.” 

 

“I come get it sometime this week,” she beamed sadly, “For what it’s worth, he’d be really proud of you right now.”

  
“You too,” Sheriff grinned.

 

“Can I take some pictures? I know it’s like stealing evidence, but we might be the only ones who can find the answers.” 

 

“Go ahead, much better than what Stiles did, he just stole them.” Sheriff formed a smile, “See you later Allison.”

  
“Thank you,” Allison said after taking the pictures, she jogged out the office to the jeep.

 


	21. I.E.D (4x05) Part Two

**IED (4x05) Part Two**

 

Coach’s economies class seemed to go right over Allison’s head, the whole way through she was just looking through the pictures on her phone, knowing she was missing something that was probably right in front of her. “Hey, Allison.” She looked up to see the room was empty, “You might have detention...he gave up on calling your name.”

 

“Damn it,” she cursed, “I was just..I missing something.” Scott took her phone, “Wait what are you doing?” 

 

“Deleting them. This can’t take over your life.” he told her, placing her hand back in her palm, “I won’t let it.”

 

“Okay, we better get going….” she placed her stuff in her bag, “What did I miss in today’s lesson?”

 

“Nothing much, just the Coach moaning about not having funding for the team.” Scott rolled his eyes, before them walked down, Allison swung her back, which hit Coach’s pencil pot and set of a domino effect, which knocked everything else down.

 

“I need to sleep,” Allison bent down to pick everything up, Scott helped her, placing things into piles, “I haven't sleep in days.”

 

“Me neither,” Scott added, “It’s okay to be scared.”

 

“I’m terrified,” she looked past him, her eyes locating the Lacrosse stick balanced behind the door, she stumbled over taking hold of it, taking the plastic cap off the bottom, turning it and showing it to Scott, “Where have we seen this before?”

  
“Carrie’s body….” Scott trailed off, “The killers on the team.”

 

* * *

 

“Scott, we can’t just look through all the Lacrosse gear, they probably don’t just leave it out.” Allison shouted.

 

“Why don’t we just get the game cancelled?” Kira asked.

 

“The game might be our best chance to catch him,” Scott answered.

 

“He could kill you, or Kira...or Liam,” Allison shook her head, “This is all dangerous….I don’t want to be burying friends.”

 

“You won’t be.” Scott reassured her, “We’ll find them.”

 

“Okay..we better get to Liam, he has a right to know someone might be after him,” she shrugged, “He’s had enough bad things thrown at him.” She wandered off, walking between Kira and Scott to reach the door.

 

“I’ll go with her,” Scott run after her, “You sure you are okay?”

 

“Yes,” they both pushed the doors open, freezing, “The prep students are here….”

 

“Liam’s old school,” Scott muttered, he saw Liam stood in front of a tall, rather muscular boy dressing in his green lacrosse uniform. 

 

“This won’t end well,” Allison’s eyes snapped to Liam’s hand, “Scott he’s hurting himself.”

 

“Get him, get him now…” Scott charged over, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders, Allison took his place.

 

“Hi, I’m Allison,” she beamed, making sure Scott had a tight grasp on Liam, “ they’ll see you on the field later.” she gestured to Liam and Scott, she made sure Scott had got Liam inside before she leant closer to Brett, “Liam isn’t who he used to be. I know that first hand. He’s caring, but just needs time. I know loads of ways to get you not to mess with him tonight and they all involve a bow and arrow. Welcome to Beacon Hills High School,” she titled her head to the side, smirking, before bolting in after Scott and Liam.

 

“Scott!” She pushed the doors open to the boys’ locker room, praying no one else was in their.

 

“Allison!” He called back, she ran towards the showers, Scott was trying to hold back an angry beta; she pressed the water on and helped him push Liam under, “Talk to him! He listens to you!”

 

“Liam...calm down...just breath, everything’s fine..you're fine,” Allison’s words hit him and he stopped fighting against them, he walked away, sliding down the wall, “Okay...Liam...sweetheart, can you explain who that was from your old school?”

 

“Brett.” Liam told her, “They all hate since I destroyed Coach’s car.” 

 

“Coach? I thought it was your teacher’s?” 

 

“He was my teacher and my coach,” he swallowed, “He benched me for an entire season.”

 

“Why?” Scott asked.

 

“I got a few red cards.”

 

“Is there something else you’re not telling us?” Scott questioned.

 

“After I did what I did, they sent me to a psychologist for evaluation…” Liam trailed off, “I have Intermittent Explosive Disorder.”

 

“I.E.D?” Scott questioned.

  
“What’s I.E.D?” Allison asked

“It’s on the same spectrum as ADHD, what Stiles had.” Scott explained, “Did they give you something for it?”

 

“Yeah….Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic.” Liam told them, Allison closed her eyes, shaking her head, “I don’t take it..it ruins my Lacrosse skills.”

 

“You can’t take it now, you’re werewolf ability will just stop it from working.” Scott added.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you three will be fine on the field…..my Dad says he needs me.” Allison asked Liam, Kira and Scott.

 

“We’ll phone you if anything happens, be safe Allison...I know you are not on the list, but you help werewolves..that could make you a target.” Scott told her.

 

“I know.” She swallowed, “You guys be safe. Kira, Scott...take care of Liam.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” Liam snapped.

 

“I know, but they’re older.” Allison smirked, “Good luck in your first game Kira.” 

  
“Thank you,” Kira smiled.

 

Allison walked out of school, taking her phone out, she rang her Dad, “Where are you?”

 

“Outside the entrance to the Hale vault.” He answered, Allison charged over, she hung up as her Dad and Derek came into view. “Hey honey,” he took her into a side hug.

 

“Derek? Everything okay?” Allison asked, eyeballing her friend,

 

“Not really.” Derek answered, “but, I’ll explain down there.” Derek opened the vault and led them both down, Allison stopped by her Dad as Derek walked to a shelf taking hold of something.

 

“She was here for this. We use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on a full moon.” Derek said handing a small circular object to Chris, both him and Allison snirked.

 

“Control was never part of who Kate was,” Allison sighed, she looked at Derek, noticing how pale his complexion was, she was worried about him.

 

“Argent, you knew she was alive, didn’t you?” Derek asked, Allison looked at her Dad.

 

“I guessed...ever since you handed me that shell.” He nodded.

 

“What are you going to do when you find her?” Derek asked.

 

“I have a place I can take her.” Chris walked over to the empty safe, Allison watched him and kept looking back to Derek.

 

“You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?” Derek asked, Allison giggled along with him.

 

“Something like that,” Chris told them.

 

“Dad...she’s feisty...she won’t come quietly.” 

 

“I know,” he turned on the spot.

 

“What would you both say, if I told you not to go after Kate?” Derek asked.

 

“Derek...what’s wrong? You’re not acting like yourself.” Allison shook her head, dread settling in her stomach.

 

“I’ll show you...but both of you can’t tell the others.”

 

“I don’t like keeping secrets..but you sound so worried I’m willing too.” She stepped forward, her hands interlocking around his wrist, “What’s wrong?” He down at her, his eyes shining yellow, “How?” She looked between both Derek and her Dad, “How is that even possible?”

“She took something from me. At first, I just thought it was a part of my past. I started to lose something else. My sense of smell. I'm losing my power.” He told them, Allison took him into a hug, nestling her face in his shoulder, he looked at Argent, who turned away from his gaze, Derek placed his hands on her back.

 

“What’s this for?” He asked, she pulled away, glazed eyes met his.

 

“You look like you needed it.” Allison told him, they were pulled from the conversation when her phone started to ring, “Malia?” She held the phone away from her ear, “Okay..calm down….you cracked the second list….and…..okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“What is it?” Derek asked.

 

“Aiden…..his named unlocked the second list. Stiles and Aiden, that can’t be a coincidence.” She froze, “And Brett...the kid from Liam’s old school is on the list….so the assassin might be going after him.” 

 

“Okay...I have to do something, to find Kate. You two go and help Scott, I’ll be back.” He ran up the stairs.

 

“I need to tell them, but I promised Malia…” she brushed her hands through her hair.

 

“I’ll go to Malia and Lydia, you tell the Scott and the others.” 

 

“But I promised….”

 

“Look, Malia won’t hate you...especially with her having a crush on you.” Derek rushed.

 

“Wait, what?” Allison questioned.

 

“Last I saw you two at the lakehouse, I could just tell….” Derek smiled.

 

“You don’t have your powers,” Allison sighed.

 

“I didn’t need them,” Derek moved forward, “Tell her.”

 

“I have to tell my Dad first,” she smiled, “Now come on, we have to save our friends.” She darted up the stairs, she waited until she locked it, “Take care.”

  
“You too!” She ran over the car park, she was soon at the Lacrosse field, she saw Kira sat down, “Hey, what’s going on?”

 

“Someone got injured...I got benched.” Kira sighed, they both looked to see Scott holding onto Liam’s arm, it wasn’t long until they all darted over to both girls.

 

“It’s Garrett! He’s the assassin!” Scott shouted, “He’s going after Liam.”

 

“No. He isn’t. He’s going after Brett!” Allison shouted, “Lydia and Malia unlocked the second list, Brett’s on it.”

 

“He’s a werewolf?” Liam asked.

 

“I think so.” Allison stated.

 

“You lot stay here, watch Garrett...he can't be working alone.” He charged into the school.

 

Allison paced on the spot, minutes passing and with no sign of Scott was worrying her, it was worrying Kira and Liam too. “Okay...Kira take care of Liam…Liam take care of Kira.” Allison ran inside, stopping at the door frame of the locker room, Violet was on the floor unconscious along with Brett.

 

“We need to call the Sheriff,” Scott told her.

 

“Yeah….”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS LACKED MALLISON!! I love writing Mallison....I need it...I hopefully should be finished 4x06 and 4x07.....trust me MALLISON is my key in both of them.....just Mallison is my life right now. My new ship <3


	22. Orphaned (4x06) Part One

Allison and Derek were stood in Deaton’s veterinary room, both their grasp trying to stabilize the seizing Brett; Allison looked at the boy in a blind panic, knowing he was of the same age as Liam, she could never see him in this state, not ever. She looked up the Derek, she could tell he was having genuine struggle keeping the boy at bay, “Derek….you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he muttered, pushing down on Brett’s shoulder the palm of his hand, he looked at Allison’s big eyes, “I’m fine,” he reassured her.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Allison asked, brushing her hand through Brett’s sweat ridden hair, “Shush….” his eyes were open and she was sure he was conscious, “it’s okay.”

 

“He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible.” Deaton said moving over, holding onto a needle; Allison bent down using her right arm to hold Brett down, whilst locking her other hand in his, to give him comfort, the beta was dying, surrounded by complete stranger, he deserved something to make him feel safe.

 

“Derek? I can’t hold him much longer,” Allison held Brett’s arm down and pushed down harder with her arm.

 

“Me neither!” Derek shouted back.

 

“If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him.” Deaton told the pair.

 

Brett reflected, flipping over, knocking Allison down to the ground, Derek and Deaton followed shortly. The archer pushed herself up to get to him before he hurt himself, but Peter was soon in the doorway, he extended his fist and punched the boy, rendering him unconscious.  “Peter!” Allison screamed, she stumbled over, hovering herself over the door.

 

“Well...you needed some muscle,” he smirked.

 

“When did you get so strong?” Derek questioned, his Uncle peered at him, grinning.

 

“Deaton, he’s not breathing,” Allison cried, her hand wrapped around the boy’s wrist, checking his pulse.

 

Deaton charged over, bending down; he took his knife and cut directly down Brett’s chest, a cloud of yellow smoke followed, he inhaled, coughing out. “Will he be okay?”

 

“After he rests, yes.” Deaton answered.

 

Brett started to mumble inaudibly, “He’s saying something.” Allison bent down.

 

“The sun, the moon, and the truth,” Brett mumbled.

 

“Three things that can no longer been hidden...the sun, the moon and the truth,” Deaton cast his head back to Derek, “It’s buddhist.” 

 

Derek turned to Peter, who spoke first, “Satomi.”

 

Allison eyeballed them all, as they remained silent; her phone broke it, she reached for it and pressed it to her ear, “Lydia?” She rose from the spot, walking out, passing Peter, “Yeah, I can come to yours...sure thing…..”

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia opened her front door, she was dressed in a pale pink nightie, her hair was messily placed in a dark pink scrunchie and she was wearing little pink bunny slippers, Allison stared at her, “You only wear all pink when you’re worried about something.” Allison stated.

 

“I’m worried about something,” she grabbed her friend’s arm, helping her in, “Some of your old clothes are still here….so no need to go and get some.” They both jogged upstairs, walking into Lydia’s room; she sat on the bed, Allison could tell she was deep in thought.

 

“What’s up..besides assassins, Kate…..being a banshee,” Allison took a seat by her best friend’s side; Lydia jumped up grabbing the list and placing it in Allison’s hands, “Malia and Liam still aren't on it….I’m getting worried.” Lydia turned it around, revealing one last name, “Wait, what?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lydia bit her bottom lip.

 

“The Deputy you’ve been drooling over is supernatural?” Allison questioned.

 

“Resuse you.”

  
“Don’t try and hit it,” Allison told her, “What is he?”

 

“No idea...I’m not even sure he knows.” Lydia shrugged.

 

“Okay...we’re going to have to skip school and get this sorted tomorrow.” Allison sat down next to her, studying the list, looking at Aiden’s name at the top, she sighed, soon Lydia’s head was rested in the groove in her shoulder, she placed her head on hers. “This is our life.”

 

“Yeah...I guess,” Lydia answered, “Just this.”

 

“Can I tell you something?” Allison asked, her heart skipping a beat, she didn’t plan to do this, her heart had once again spoken before her mind.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Lydia nestled herself into her best friend.

 

Allison placed the list on the ground, “It’s nothing to do with this...it’s personal.”

“You can tell me anything,” Lydia reassured her.

 

“My Dad once told me, that when you meet the one you just know, you see their face and suddenly you see your entire future with them, every single detail. I met Scott and yeah, there was a spark that will always make him my first love..but I didn't see a future….not as a couple. Then Isaac, but I saw potential, but it was like a candle, I knew it was going to go out…” Allison sniffled, “And then I met her….”

 

“Her?” Lydia sat up, looking at Allison,  scanning her with her piercing green eyes, she beamed, tears forming in her eyes, “You’ve fallen for Malia,” she spoke softly.

 

Allison turned to her, smiling from ear to ear, “Yeah…when I’m not with her, it’s like I’m broken inside...it’s just….I’m in love with her.”

 

“Oh my God! Tell her for Christ sake!” Lydia exclaimed, “You have to tell her….”

 

“Lydia..I just came out to you...I’m still scared,” Allison beamed, “I’m new at openly being bisexual,” she laughed nervously.

  
“Love is _love_ Allison Argent,” Lydia exclaimed, “And I’ve never seen you this deep in it.”

 

“I will….just we need to figure all this out first!” She exclaimed, “Then I’ll tell her.”


	23. Orphaned (4x06) Part Two

Before meeting Scott and finding out she was a werewolf hunter, Allison would have never skipped school. Now, she did in a monthly basis, she didn’t agree with it, of course, but if it meant saving the people she loved from harm, she would always do it.

 

As she clambered into Lydia’s car and drove towards the Sheriff’s station, she was bombarded by texts from Malia.

**_Malia:_ ** _Where the hell are you? All of you?_

**_Allison:_ ** _I’m helping Lydia with the dead pool, I’m sorry, I completely forgot to phone you last night, meet me at Scott’s later? X_

**_Malia:_ ** _Okay...well, Derek has taken me out of class, he wants me to help him with something Xx_

**_Allison:_ ** _Be safe, okay? Xx_

**_Malia:_ ** _Of course, you two xx_

 

“Allison...are you even listening to me?” Lydia’s voice questioned, Allison looked up at her.

 

“Sorry, what?” She questioned.

 

“I was just saying, you turn eighteen in like five days.” Lydia grinned, “Not the best situation for it.”

 

“Well, we won’t celebrate until this is all sorted out. Then we can have pack sleepover,” Allison told her, “Go back to being human again,” she sighed as Lydia parked her car in the Sheriff Station car park; they both jumped out, “For now, we need to go and tell a innocent man that people are out to kill him.”

 

Lydia linked arms with her and they both walked into the station, Parrish’s eyes seemed to sparkle when they met Lydia’s, Allison watched as her best friend’s smile extended from ear to ear, “Get a room,” she muttered, Lydia nudged her in the foot, “Sorry.”

 

Parrish walked over, “Lydia? Allison? You both looking for the Sheriff.”

 

“Actually...no,” Allison breathed out, looking to Lydia, “We need to talk to you.”

 

“Just you,” Lydia said, scanning the room.

 

“Sure,” he lead them back into the Sheriff’s office, “he isn’t here right now, so we have time to talk. What is this about?”

 

Lydia handed him the deadpool, folded along the bottom, Parrish sat down on the desk, “Is this a hit list?”

 

“Yeah….we found the code for them and I broke them,” Lydia explained, “The two names that unlocked both lists…”

 

“Were Stiles and Aiden,” Allison finished.

 

“Two victims of the attacks,” Parrish darted his eyes up, “You think it’s connected?”

 

“No idea,” Allison started, “Maybe…do you recognize any of those names?”

 

“Yeah. The Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night, but we couldn't find any of them.” Parrish explained.

 

“Well….” Allison trailed off, looking to Lydia; who stepped forward, flipping the list over.

 

Parrish jumped up, staring at his own name on the list, “Well….that’s not at all terrifying….what are all the numbers for, anyway?”

 

“It’s how much you're worth,” Lydia explained.

 

He turned to face them, “I’m worth five dollars.”

 

“No…” Allison stumbled, trying not to laugh, this situation was meant to be serious, “You’re worth five million.”

  
“I only make 40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself. I don't get it. Why... Why am I on this?” He asked.

  
“Trust me, right now, it’s too hard to explain...way too hard. All we need right now, is to break the third list and save all these people,” Allison told him, “But we need help.”

 

“From who?” Parrish asked.

  
“Meredith,” Lydia stated.

 

“The girl from Eichen?” Parrish quizzed. “The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown..”

 

“Nearly….” Lydia shrugged.

 

“Look, she knows things connected to all of this, things we know, that we can’t tell you...yet.” Allison stumbled over all her words, “Right now, we kind of know more than you because we know why you’re on that list. We need Meredith, because she was the one who cracked the second code.”

 

* * *

 

 Parrish, Lydia and Allison were lead down the corridor in Eichen House towards Meredith’s room by a nurse, “What the hell are we running here? A bed and breakfast? We do not just open the door for anyone with a badge.” Brunski stated, taking the keys off the man, who simply turned away and left.

 

“We need to talk to Meredith Walker. It involves a murder investigation.” Parrish explained.

 

“Well, you can talk to her all you want, but these two...no. Two friends of two lunatics...I think not.” Brunski shot his eyes to Allison and Lydia.

 

Allison stepped forward, Lydia grabbed her arm, “What did you say?” She questioned, her voice raised and her body tensed, like she was ready to pound him one.

 

“Stiles Stilinski...Malia Tate….” He stated, bluntly.

 

“One of them is dead...you----” Allison half shouted.

 

“Okay!” Lydia shouted, pulling Allison closer, “Calm down, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” She snapped.

 

“They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation. I wouldn't have brought them here if it wasn't absolutely... Crucial.” Parrish hesitated, Lydia nodded, but couldn’t listen to him wholeheartedly, she was still holding back an on edge Allison Argent. Brunski had been able to offend her brother figure and the girl she was in love with in one sentence, she was ready to pounce.

 

“Okay, Deputy. How about you come back with a court order, then I'll listen.” He smirked evilly, he turned to Allison and Lydia, “As for you two, do me favour..tell your friend’s Dad that even if he lost his son, we still expect payment...in full.” Allison tried to advance towards him, but Lydia was able to keep her at bay, “He might be the Sheriff, but he’s slow on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?”

 

“But they do help when you need a favor. Like, how a month ago, Canaan P.D helped you get home after blowing 0.1 on a breathalyzer.” Parrish cut in, knowing he needed to help keep Allison from hurting him. 

 

Allison beamed at Parrish, relaxing her structure, she leant back, “Go out with him, go out with him now,” she muttered to Lydia.

 

“All right. I'm not against a little quid pro quo. Not at all. Not at all.” He spoke, placing the keys in the palm of Allison’s hand, he turned, walking away.

 

Allison turned to Parrish, “Marry me,” she stated, placing the keys in his hand, “You’re amazing.”

 

“Just trying to help,” he walked to the door, placing the key in and pushing the door open.

 

Meredith turned, “I can’t tell you...anything.” Lydia and Allison walked over, sitting opposite her; Parrish closed the door, standing in the corner.

 

“Meredith, what you mean you can't tell us?” Lydia asked.

 

“Look, we’re losing people we love. We lost Stiles and Aiden, we don’t want to lose Scott, I don’t want to lose Lydia...or Parrish,” Allison looked up at him, he nodded at her, “We just need the third key.”

 

“I can’t.” Meredith told them.

 

“Why did you give us the second key?” Lydia questioned, laughing slightly, she was nervous and scared for the safety of her friends, she couldn't process everything.

 

“I wanted to help. That's what I want to do. I want to help.” Meredith stuttered.

 

“You can help us, right?” Allison asked, smoothly, “Malia told me she was good friends with you, she said you like to help people.”

 

“I do...I do,” the girl’s voice shook, “But I can’t tell you. He won’t let me...he won’t let me.”

 

“Who?” Lydia asked, “Who won’t let you?”

 

“The benefactor,” Meredith answered, “I can’t help you...I can't help anyone.”

 

“Do you know who he is?” Lydia asked, standing up.

“I can’t tell you---I can’t help----I can’t….” she shook her head continuously.

 

“It’s okay Meredith,” Parrish reassured her.

 

“I said...I don’t know,” Meredith screamed, Allison jumped up, catching Lydia as she stumbled back into her arms; Meredith sat down, wobbling on the spot.

 

“Lydia?” Allison turned to her friend, placing her hand on her cheek, helping her find her footing, she noticed blood in Lydia’s ear, “You’re bleeding!”

 

“I’m fine…” she spoke weakly, “I’m okay.”

 

“We need to go,” Allison told Parrish.

 

“No...we have too--,” Lydia wobbled, Allison guided her out.

 

“She’s not telling us anything.” Allison guided Lydia along, Parrish put his arm around her as well.

 

* * *

 

Lydia pretended to be okay, but Allison knew she wasn’t. They both said in Lydia’s bedroom, her laptop opening, keying in every person who died they could think, “You tried Erica and Boyd?” Allison asked.

 

“First two I thought of,” Lydia sighed, “I’ve tried Heather, Emily, Matt, Paige...everyone one, I just don’t know who else it could be.”

 

“Are you feeling alright? You look pale.” Allison quizzed concerned.

 

“I feel fine,” Lydia told her, “but...the only other banshee I’ve ever met and...I think I just drove her over the edge.”

 

“You didn’t….Lydia...this isn’t your fault, any of it.”

 

“Stiles died, coming to Oak Creek to save me,” Lydia started, “Along with all of you and that could have been you! The only reason Aiden stayed was because he wanted to prove to me that he was one of the good guys...he died.” She ranted, “It’s just.”

  
“You blame yourself for Stiles and Aiden? If anything, Stiles was my fault….I killed him.”

 

“No, we can’t have this fight...neither of us killed him!” Lydia shouted.

 

“Look this is not your fault..any of it and Meredith will not be the----” she froze, “Banshee.”

 

“Banshee?”

 

“You predict death..so the third key…”

 

“Is someone not dead yet….” Lydia nodded, Allison ran over, hovering behind her; Lydia closed her eyes, allowing the banshee in her to take control. Unconsciously, her fingers moved over the keys, as soon as one letter was keyed in. Allison knew who it was.

 

Lydia opened her eyes, hitting enter on the name, the list processed and showed them the results. “Derek was the key…” Allison trailed off, her eyes looked at the list yet, when she did, her world tumbled onto her…. “Malia Hale.”

 

“Look,” Lydia pointed at Meredith, “We need to call Parrish.” She jumped up, taking hold of her phone, dialling him.

 

“Parrish! We unlocked the third list...Meredith’s on in it, she might be in---”  she stopped mid-sentence; Allison walked over, getting close, so she could hear. “What are you talking about?”

_“Lydia, Meredith's gone. They found her an hour ago in her room. She hung herself. I'm sorry.”_

Lydia lowered her arm, stopping, like she was lost and didn’t know what to do, “Lydia….” Allison spoke smoothly, her friend turned, nestling herself in Allison’s arms, “I got you.”

 

They didn't break the hug until Allison’s phone rang in her pocket, “Scott? Wait, what? I’m on my way.” She hung up.

 

“What happened?” Lydia asked, trying to keep the sob in her throat buried.

 

“Liam got kidnapped and held captive in a well, he fainted on his way to Deaton’s,” she rushed, “You’ll be…”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Lydia told her, “Going and save your surrogate son.”

 

 

 


	24. Orphaned (4x06) Part Two (+start of Weaponized)

Allison dashed through into Deaton’s veterinary door, Liam was sat on the chairs, he was wearing some of Scott’s spear clothes, two blankets were wrapped around his shoulders and he was still somehow, shivering. “Liam?” She sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, “You okay?” He nodded in response. Scott walked in, his jumper had an obvious hole in with blood surrounding the edges, “What happened to you? You okay?”

 

“Just a run in with your Aunt,” Scott told her, “I don’t have my bike or the jeep, can you drive us both home?”

  
“Yeah, sure.” She smiled, she listened to sounds from behind, “Is my Dad here?”

 

Argent walked out, “Hey Allison, how are you honey?”

  
“Good, we cracked the third list.” Allison snapped her eyes over to Scott, “It wasn’t someone who's dead...the last code...Lydia predicted a death.”

 

“Who?” Scott asked.

 

“Derek.” She replied, looking at her Dad, “It was Derek.”

 

“We can talk about that later,” Chris intervened, “You both get that tired boy home.”

 

“Yeah,” Allison nodded in agreement.

 

“And Allison, the flat is ready whenever you are.” Chris told her.

  
“There is something I need to do first,” she told him, “I’ll explain later.”

 

Allison guided Liam up and out, Scott followed behind, “Do you want us to tell your parents anything?”

 

“No,” Liam answered.

 

“Liam, you got really hurt,” Scott told him, “You need to rest..”

  
“We can tell your parents you had a dizzy turn,” Allison spoke softly, Liam pulled away from her, she stepped back, confused.

 

“Can you both stop!” Liam screamed, pacing backwards.

 

“Stop what?” Allison asked, “We just care.”

 

“Care too much!” He shouted, “I’m not a child...and I'm not Stiles,” the last three words stumbled out before he could even think about their effect, he watched as Scott and Allison’s face both dropped, they both stepped back.

 

“Liam…” Allison started.

 

“I’d didn’t mean it like that,” he hesitated, “I’m sorry..I’m just…”

 

“Just get in the car,” Scott snapped, unemotionally.

 

They all got in the car, Liam shrunk down in the back, ashamed about what he had said and done to, two people, who only ever wanted to help him. Allison drove to Liam's house, pulling up in front of the driveway; she jumped out, she saw his Step-Dad and Mum looking through the window, worryingly. She opened the door, Liam let the blanket go and walked behind Allison.

 

“Liam?” His mum ran out, “Where have you been? We were so worried.”

 

“He didn’t feel too good,” Allison started, placing her hand on his shoulder, “So Scott and I took him to ours, to get away from all the noise, he left his phone at school though. He fell asleep after he fed him at lunch, so sorry.”

 

“No Allison,” Liam’s step-dad cut in, “you did what was right, thank you for bringing him home.”

 

“No problem,” she smiled weakly, “See you soon Liam.” She turned away, pacing down the steps.

 

“Wait, Allison!” The boy called, she turned to face him, “Tell Scott I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” she reassured him, clambering back into the car, “He didn’t mean it.”

 

“But he shouldn’t have said it.”

 

* * *

“I need to show you something,” were the first words Scott spoke when they walked into the house, Allison nodded and he led her up to his room, he sat on the ground, gesturing his head to persuade her to sit opposite. “When I was going through Garrett and Violet’s locker...I found something.” He pulled out a bright red nike bag, placing it in between the pair of them, “Open it.”

 

Allison zipped it open, “wow,” she picked up the money, “this is all the money they got for killing those people.”

 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, “I don’t know what to do with it...like….”

  
“You’re human Scott...remember that. I know why you thought of hiding it away,” Allison smiled comfortingly “Have you made sure all of it is here?”

 

“No, not yet,” he sighed, “Should we?”

  
“Yeah,” they took each pack out, counting it, it took a while, “Half a million dollars.” She said, placing each piece back in.

 

“It’s Derek’s and Peter’s money,” Scott sighed, “We should give it back.”

 

“Peter?” Allison questioned, “Have you not noticed that he isn’t on any list?”

  
“I know,” Scott sighed, “we’ll just give it to Derek then.”

 

The door was pushed open, Allison kicked the bag under the bed and turned around in parallel with Scott, “Malia!” Allison shouted, shocked to see her, “you still have my key?”

 

“I made a copy,” she told her, Allison nodded, “We found Satomi's pack. Derek and I. But they're dead.”

 

“All of them?” Scott questioned.

 

“Yes, all of them, we found Braeden there too..."


	25. Weaponized (4x07) Part One

****

Dragging Malia Tate into the school on Saturday was one of the hardest tasks Allison Argent had been faced with in her entire life; the werecoyote locked herself in her bedroom, kept the windows closed with her bedding. Even her Dad couldn’t get her to come out, Scott tried, Kira tired, Lydia called her and went over the notes from six to seven o’clock in the morning. The last to try, was Allison, who knelt down by the bedroom door and placed her hand on it, “Hey Malia, I know it’s scary, doing something that helps decide your future, but I know for a fact that you’re afraid, but you have worked so hard and I think you are ready.”

 

“I’m rubbish,” she snapped.

 

“No, you’re just scared,” Allison spoke gently, “I’ve been scared before. I’m the year below what I should be. I turned eighteen tomorrow and I'm still in junior year,” she snickered, “But you are one of the cleverest people I’ve ever met in my entire life. You missed so much of your life, but you trying your best to catch up, trying the best to make friends, learn...love….thing I’ve had time to do for eighteen years.”

 

“You really believe in me?” Malia questioned.

 

“Oh Malia...I think I believe in you, more than I do myself.” Allison looked up at Scott, who was hovering over her, arms crossed. “Scott believes in you, your Dad, Kira, Lydia…..Stiles. Just open the door and we can work from there.”

 

“Okay.” Malia clicked the door open, she was still dressed in her pyjamas, with her hair tied up messily; her eyes were bloodshot, she had wiped her makeup off, but some elements remained, now scarred with her fear. She crashed down onto Allison shoulder; she held her close, coaxing her to cry.

 

“Come on,” Allison muttered, she met eyeline with her, “Let’s ace this exam.”

 

 

* * *

Allison was the first to enter the exam as her name came up first on the register, so she had to leave all her friends behind. Her classmate Sydney was right behind her; they both placed their fingers in the ink and handed in their phones to Ms. Martin. As Allison sat down, Malia walked in, she beamed at her, before signing in.  

 

“Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so. This test is two hours and 10 minutes. There will be two 25-minute critical reading sections; two 25-minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes. There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam.” The examiner turned to Natalie.

  
“I know. It's Coach. He's not exactly punctual. Um, let me just try him again.” She turned away, walking out of the room.

 

Allison watched Malia laid her head on the desk, she tapped her on her back gently, “It’s okay.” Malia nodded.

 

Natalie walked back in the room, “I can't find him, but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers. Do you want me to try him?” She quizzed.

 

“We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break. You may now open your test booklets and begin.” Simon ordered the students.

 

Allison turned attention to her exam, but as she flickered through the pages; the questions seemed to get harder and harder, her heart stopped for Malia, but she had to carry on. As the time moved, her head felt heavier, the pain in her brain building up, like a headache. It wasn’t until Sydney, her classmate, crumbled to the ground; Allison knew it wasn’t just her feeling sick, something was wrong. Allison was sat next to her, so she jumped down, kneeling down by the girl, “You okay Syd?” She asked, Natalie rushed over, kneeling with Allison.

 

“I'm okay. I just got kind of dizzy,” Sydney spoke; both her and Allison helped her stand up, they helped her sit, that’s when Natalie noticed a bruise like rash on her wrist.

 

“How long have you had this?” Natalie asked.

  
“I don’t know,” she answered, Allison hung onto her, that’s why Natalie noticed the same mark present on Allison’s left wrist, something the girl hadn’t even noticed herself.

 

She brushed Allison’s arm with her fingers, Allison looked down, “What is this?” She asked Natalie.

 

“Just both of you sit back down,” Natalie spoke smoothly, Allison sat back down in her seat; studying her wrist, Scott looked at her concerned.

 

“Ms. Martin, do I need to stop the test?” Simon quizzed.

 

“No, um, it's fine. Everybody stay in your seats. I'll, um, be back in a minute.” She presented her voice to the class; she turned to Simon, “Nobody leaves the room.” She whispered.

 

“Allison,” Malia whispered under her breath, “You okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” she breathed in response.

 

A few seconds later, the screaming of Natalie Martin in the hallway was heard; all the students sat up, running out into the corridor, Malia’s fingers found Allison’s, to comfort her. “Get back outside! Back to your seats. Now. Please.” She ordered, they all stormed back in, Allison and Malia froze by the door.

“She’s phoning the CDC,” Scott breathed out.

 

“Centre for disease control?” Allison questioned, “Is that this---,” she wobbled slightly on the spot; Scott reached forward catching her before she fell, “Oh.” Malia placed her hand on her shoulder, “I’m okay.”           

 

“You sure?” Kira asked, pacing over.

 

“You and Sydney,” Scott breathed out, “You two were the first in here and you seem to be the most affected so far.”

 

“I just feel dizzy...that’s all.” Allison answered, she leant into Malia for comfort, she held her close.

 

A few minutes passed, Allison started to feel more tired, Malia held onto her as if her life depended on it. The sound of cars stopping outside could be heard, all of the students fled out behind Natalie, as men and women dressed head to toe in yellow hazmat suits.

 

Kira’s Dad stepped out of his room, his eyes meeting Kira’s; she nodded at him, smiling comfortingly; her hand meeting Scott’s. “This isn’t good,” Scott muttered to all of them.

 

 


	26. Weaponized (4x07) Part Two

Scott left the pack in the classroom so he could investigate further into what was happening. He left Malia and Kira in charge of making sure Allison didn’t lose consciousness. Some more students, who had either fainted or blacked out for a second had been taken into quarantine, Allison had stayed headstrong, not wanting to lose her friends in the mess of everything. They hadn’t seemed to be affected yet.   

 

“Do they have an idea of what this is?” Kira asked.

 

“Smallpox maybe,” Allison rubbed her temple, looking up at her friends.

 

“Not likely. Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows.” Simon explained, Allison rolled her eyes, looking at him.

 

“So at least it isn’t that then,” Malia answered.

 

“Unless it is something worse,” Simon smirked.

 

“Freak,” Malia cursed under her breath.

 

“I better phone my Dad or Noah,” Allison told Malia, “Can you get my phone?”

 

“Sure,” Malia skipped over to the desk.

“Don't bother. They would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service, no WiFi. No one starting a panic. Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens.” He told her, Malia turned to Allison, who sighed worryingly.

 

Natalie walked into the room, “Can you all line up orderly in the hallway please? Do you know where Scott is girls?”

 

“No,” Malia answered, Allison stood up, closing her eyes through the pain.

 

“She okay?” Natalie asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Allison told her, she followed Kira and Malia down the corridor, they all lined up.

 

“Allison,” Mr. Yukimura’s voice spoke, “Scott needs you, he’s turning.”

 

“He’s what?” Allison quizzed, she turned to Malia and Kira.

 

“You go,” Kira told her, “We’ll meet you in the middle.”

 

Allison and Mr. Yukimura hurried off away, trying to hide from the other teachers. They burst into the boys’ locker room, “Scott!” She called, bending down by his side, “Scott?”

 

“It’s affecting me now,” he answered, “I can’t control this, the eyes won’t go away and I can’t get my claws to come out...something’s up.”

 

“We better get Kira and Malia,” Allison stood up, before she could even get out, Malia burst in holding onto Kira, “What happened?”

 

“Involuntary use of my powers,” Kira explained.

 

“Malia,” Allison pointed at her hands, Malia looked down to see her claws; she stopped, trying to make them go back.

 

“I can’t make them go back,” she said, in a panic.

 

“My eyes keep changing,” Scott told them.

 

“Obviously the virus is affecting the two of you in a way it won't hit any human being,” he explained.

 

“We need to hide you,” Allison told them, “somewhere where they can’t find you.”

 

“Where? What if is this like a full moon? Like your first full moons.” Kira spoke worryingly.

 

“The vault,” Allison muttered, “The Hale vault, no ways out, it was made to keep betas in.”

 

“Isn’t there only one way in?” Malia asked.

 

“No, I think there is two,” Allison told them, “I’ve been in there before, I think there is an entrance in the school.”

 

“We can look at the internal maps,” Mr. Yukimura guided them in Coach’s office, reaching for them and placing them out, Allison was feeling better, so she was able to move around more freely then the others.

 

“Look, here, there’s a blank space,” she pointed, “It's probably somewhere in this hallway. West corridor.” She spoke, another wave of dizziness hit her and she held onto Malia’s hand.

  
“So it’s affecting you as well,” Mr. Yukimura stated, Allison nodded, “So you’re all sick.”

 

“I don't feel sick.” Kira told him.

 

“I think it's affecting you differently, neurologically. I found your test answers here in a pile with the others,” he handed her results, all her answer were far off the spaces, Scott looked at her concerned.

 

 

* * *

“Here,” Allison pointed to a group of cabinets down near the basement. They all moved it away, Allison pressed her palm on a small circular design on the wall, “This is it....I think it needs claws to open,” she turned to Scott, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Malia, can you try?” Scott asked.

 

“Why me?” Malia asked.

 

“I don't have control.” He told her, holding out her hands.

 

“Okay. I'll do it. But first tell me what you've been hiding from me.” Malia darted her eyes between Allison and Scott, who both held their breath for a second, “I know you think you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. I know I'm on the list.” Allison breathed out in relief.

 

“Yes...I’m sorry we didn’t tell you...” she hesitated, “Really sorry.”

 

“It’s fine...how much I’m worth?” She questioned.

 

Allison looked to Scott, “Four—four million.”

 

“You okay?” Allison asked.

 

“Yeah...course. Scott is twenty-five million and Kira is six, they’d kill you way before me,” Malia advanced towards the wall, as Allison held back as little laugh, Malia placed her claws in and turned the circle around, pushing it in.

 

They all walked into the vault, staying silent for a while; Kira walked past Malia, who had froze on the spot. Scott watched the door come to a close behind them, then he walked off over to Kira, taking a seat next to Kira. “Malia?”

 

For a second, darkness covered Malia’s eyes and she collapsed backwards, Allison caught her; Scott sped over, guiding her up with Allison’s help. They both guided her over to a space, helping her sit down, Allison sat behind her; Malia nestled her head in Allison’s shoulder, she placed her arm around her back, “You got her?” Scott asked.

  
“Yeah,” Allison placed her head on Malia’s, holding her close, “It started here...all of it. The money was in here, the thing that funds these murders.....millions of pounds, locked away to collect dust...that could....help people.”

 

“Like you?” Kira asked.

 

“Noah...Stiles,” she shrugged, “Stiles loved his Dad more than he loved anyone in this world and since he died, Noah hasn’t had time to process that he is gone because Eichen still want money and so do the hospital.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Kira cursed, “He deserves better.”

 

“I know,” Scott spoke sadly, “My Mum... does this thing, she writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until... We lose the house.”

 

“After we decided not to kill werewolves anymore....not to hunt....my Dad’s business kind of went down. We got rid of the house, got the flat and he tried his best in France...he really did.”

  
“Allison...you feeling better?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah why?”  Allison cross-questioned.

 

“I don’t think this was just a consequence...” Scott sighed.

 

“It’s another assassin.”  Allison finished, “Kira, can you help me?” She asked, gesturing to Malia.

 

“Yeah sure,” she rose from the spot, allowing Kira to sit next to Malia.

 

“Mal, I need to move,” Allison spoke smoothly.

 

“Okay,” she answered, Allison helped move her to Kira; Allison raised the spot, walking with Scott.

 

“Can you hear something?” She questioned.

 

“They're looking for us. Someone's going to have to go out there.” Scott spoke, looking up at her, “We need to tell her the truth about Peter. She's going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually,” he whispered.

 

“Peter isn’t on that list,” Allison muttered, “I don’t trust him...he could hurt her, change her...I don’t want that. We’ll win if he gets her too.”

 

“I think we’ve already lost.” Scott told her, he walked away, leaving her stood alone, pondering the thought.

 

Malia lay down on the ground, curling herself into a small ball and closing her eyes. Kira stood up, sitting next to Scott once more.

 

Allison looked at Malia for a few seconds. For the second time, she saw her life, the life she could lead with Malia Elizabeth Tate. She saw kissing, hugging, loving, returning to each other after a long day and just being happy to be in their company of each other; she saw time after school, going to the same college, having the same haircut. Being together. She knew who’d say _‘I love you’_ first, she knew who would bring up the idea of children and marriage. She saw all of that, by just looking at Malia Tate, just seeing her, made all that possible in her head.

 

She was the one.

 

Allison moved over, kneeling down by Malia’s side; she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Malia...hey, Malia.” She spoke gently, “Malia? I’ve got to go out...to sort all of this.” Malia sat up with Allison’s help, “You lot are suffering more than me, I think this is...I think this is, another assassin.”

 

“I need---I need to tell—you...something,” Malia stuttered, “I have...to tell you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Allison rubbed her shoulder blade

“I can’t die and not tell you, that I’ve--,” Malia closed her eyes, tears forming, “falling for you and I know you might not like---like girls, but...”

  
“I do. I do.” Allison nodded; she kept nodding, just to get her point across. “I want us...to be us.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Of course!” Allison half-shouted, she froze before speaking once more, “I’ve wanted it since the day you came to this school....I need to go.”

 

“You will come back?” Malia asked.

  
“I’d always come back to you.” Allison beamed; she removed her flannel that was clinging to her body; revealing her grey spaghetti top. She wrapped the flannel around Malia body, “It’s a bit big... it was Stiles’s.”

 

“It smells like you and him,” Malia smirked, “Best combination.”

 

“Yeah,” Allison nodded; she took hold of both Malia’s hands, “I will need to go now...” she tried to pull away, but Malia kept a firm grip, “Malia...I’m coming back.” She eased her hands out of Malia’s and pulled away, turning around, opening the door and trailing out, her bottom lip started to quiver, she turned around to see Malia crying, then the door closed.

 


	27. Weaponized (4x07) Part Three

Allison ran upstairs, looking for Natalie; she finally stopped in the classroom, where people were already stuck in plastic rooms, she jogged over, “Allison, hold up.” Natalie told her, holding the girl’s wrists.

 

“Allison, you're not looking so good, maybe you ought to lie down,” Natalie said comfortingly.

 

“I’m fine. Have you seen Mr. Yukimura?” She questioned, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

 

“Yes, he is helping some of the other students.” She answered, “Allison, please, you need to lie down.”

 

“I don’t,” Allison snapped, she turned to see Coach sleeping alone in one of the pods, “Coach...was the only adult to get sick.”

 

“Yeah...so far.”

 

“I need to go,” Allison ran out, ignoring Natalie’s calls; she opened Coach’s office door, entering; she took a seat, looking around. That’s when her eyes locked on an empty pot of red ink, next to it was a pile of forms printed with red ink, she looked through them and noticed how they went from red to black. “It was me and Sydney. First on the register, first to touch the ink...first to get affected,” the wheels turned in her head, “It’s the examiner.”

 

“Yes...” his voice trailed off, Allison looked up at her, “but thank you, I was wondering how the hell that idiot got sick....” Allison stumbled up from the spot, backing away. “I was wondering how that idiot got sick. I'm also wondering where your friends are. Since in order to get paid by the benefactor, I need to have proof they're dead.”

 

“They have to make sure you killed three innocent teenagers,” Allison snapped, she looked at the gun in his hands, holding the trigger up at her.

  
“Exactly,” he smirked; he walked over, dragging her away from the desk, pushing her in front of him.  “I know you’re a hunter, so I won’t try anything smart. Still a bit feverish though, but you should know something, the virus doesn't kill humans, you'll get better. So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?”

 

“I can’t live without them.” Allison told her, spinning on the spot; walking closer, “So just kill me, I’m not telling you where they are,” she growled, he placed the barrel on her forehead.

 

“Why are you connected to them? What have they ever done for you?” He asked.

 

“They loved me.” Allison smiled sadly, “Now...” she kicked him in the sheens, the gun fell from his grasp and she grabbed it, tossing it aside, “How do I fix them?” She barked.

“You can’t,” he laughed, backing up from her, pushing himself off the ground. He then did something unexpected; he pulled out a second gun and held it up, “I’ve had enough of you---” A gunshot was released and hit the man in the back of the head, he fell to the ground, dead.

 

“Oh my God,” Allison cursed, her eyes travelled to the man as he pulled the suit off over his head, “Mr. McCall.”

 

“Allison, listen. I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means. She said there's an antidote. It's in a vault, reishi mushrooms.” He spoke, rushed, “On one of the shelves.”

 

“Okay,” Allison smiled, “Thank you!” She bolted away, running down the stairs, to the vault wall, “Scott...Kira...Malia!” She slammed her hands on the wall, “Come on open up! The cure is in there guys!! It’s a mushroom, a jar on one of the shelves! Come on!” She screamed, propelling her fists of the wall, “Scott...come on!” She slipped down on the wall, “I can’t lose you three...I can’t lose you,” she cried, laying her head on the wall, “Please...”

 

 A couple of seconds passed, but they felt like hours and then the door open. Scott half falling through, Allison crumbled into his arms, holding him close, she looked around, at Kira, who was laid on the ground, Malia coughing deeply, “You saved us.”

 

“I saved you,” Allison stopped, “Thank God.”

 

As soon as Scott had finally freed himself from Allison’s arms, he jogged over to Kira, helping her up. Allison went straight for Malia, kneeling down by her side, “Hey Mal...You okay?” Malia kept looking at the ground, not even looking to her, “Malia?” Allison spoke once more, Malia looked at her, her eyes full of anger, confusion, but not the love Allison had seen reflected before, when she admitted she was madly in love with her. “Hey.” Malia removed Allison’s hand from her shoulder; she rose from the spot, not once speaking to her, leaving her behind.

 

Allison reached for the piece of paper, the third list she had forgotten she had placed in the pocket of her flannel...Stiles’s flannel. She looked at it, reading the name ‘Malia Hale,’ wondering what was processing in Malia’s brain.

 

She ruined her life.

 

_**She ruined the life of the girl she loved.** _


	28. Sorry

Hi there, I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. Truth is, my old laptop died and I lost the remainder of this story, which has really impacted my schedule! I really do want to finish, but it might have to wait till post exam season. Very sorry. 


End file.
